Demon Within
by Anime Ryu and Okami
Summary: Naruto isn't the only one with a demon sealed up inside, it seems Netto and Meiru has one too. The Akatsuki are making their move. Naruto and Rockman crossover. Please review. Completed
1. Encounters

Okay, I hardly got many reviews, but they still counted, so I relied on my friends.

My friends' and those three votes included got me:

1.Demon Inside

2.Animal Within

3.The Shadow Virus

So I will do Demon Within, and the rest later in ranking order.

* * *

**Demon Within**

**Encounters**

Somewhere

"It seems it is time." ???? said.

"So it may seem." ???? said.

"We shall make our move tomorrow. You all know who you are after." ???? said.

"Yes." The group said.

Then the all except one left.

"Soon, the power of the tailed demons will be mine." ???? said.

Akihara

Netto and Wolf were strolling down the street. Then Wolf stopped.

"What's wrong?" Netto said.

Wolf looked around, then said:

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Well, lets hurry to the meeting." Netto said.

While they were leaving, Rockman noticed two shadows behind them, but he shrugged it off.

The Meeting

"Okay, the ratings in net crimes are low." Kifune said.

"Uhh, this is so boring, I wish something would happen." Netto said.

"You shouldn't say that." Rockman said.

After he said that, there was an explosion.

"What was that, Enzan said.

"I don't know, but lets check it out." Laika said.'

The group went outside, and what they saw was shocking. There were two people wearing black with red cloud designs.

One person had odd, red looking eyes, the other had a large sword and blue hair.

"Hmm, it seems we got lucky, two tailed demons for the taking." Kisame said.

"Yes, but it wouldn't be nice to take the other two jobs away." Itachi said.

"Well you won't be taking anything." Wolf said.

Both the navis and the ops were confused, what was happening.

"Huh, why don't you take your tailed form?" Kisame said.

"Shut up." Wolf said.

"Well, enough talk, lets hurry and capture them." Itachi said.

Then the battle started, the DA came up and the group cross fused.

Both the cloaked figures were surprised, but they shrugged it off.

Enzan went against the sword wielder, but was over powered and thrown back.

"Ha, weak child." Kisame said.

Then he was shot in the back by Laika. Then he hit Laika with his sword.

After the attacks, the red eyed figure did some hand signs and a fire ball came out of his mouth and Netto dodged, but when he got on his feet, there was eye contact between him and the red eyed figure.

Netto stood paralyzed, came out of cross fusion, then he fainted.

The figure walked towards him, but Wolf blocked and did some hand signs. Then the figure was thrown back.

Wolf picked up Netto and set him next to Enzan and Laika.

Wolf then stood in between the group and the figures, she then made some hand signs and said "Beast Clan Rage!"

After she said that, many different colored animals, each a different size appeared out of no where and attacked the figures. (1)

"We must retreat for now." Itachi said.

"Understood." Kisame said.

The figures ran toward the wall of the DA, but didn't stop there, they made some hand signs and destroyed the DA.

Then they disappeared.

Wolf went to Laika. She put her hand over his broken arm and her hands glowed green, then the pain went away. Laika could move his arm again.

Then Wolf went to Enzan. She put her hand over his flesh wound. They glowed again and the wound healed.

Last, Wolf went to Netto. She put her hand on his forehead and her hands glowed green. After the glowing stopped, Netto woke up.

The first thing he said was "You have some explaining to do."

* * *

1.I don't know all the jutsus, so I just make some up. 

Well, I hoped you liked this.

And I also hope you have watched Naruto, or you might not understand.


	2. The Village of Konoha

Okay, I got some reviews, so I will update.

This part in the story might contain spoilers for those who haven't got that far in the Naruto anime.

This part may also contain some plot errors, so be aware.

Please enjoy and review.

* * *

**The Village of Konoha**

After the attack by two strange figures, things calmed down, well, sort of.

Wolf was hit with many questions, which filled the whole building.

Then the building was fill with a loud:

"SHUT UP!!!!!"

After the yelling, Wolf was steaming and everyone else was frozen, from shock.

"Okay, I will answer no questions-" Wolf said before Kifune cut in.

"Why?"

"I was getting there, I was going to say I will explain the whole situation." Wolf said.

"Okay, now you saw two people in strange cloaks." Wolf said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Those people were members of the Akatsuki." Wolf continued.

"The wha?" Netto said.

"The Akatsuki, they are a group of missing ninjas." Wolf said.

"Ninja?" Laika asked.

"Yes, they come from a different dimension, but I don't know how they got here." Wolf said.

"They said they were after tailed demons, what are they?" Enzan said.

"The tailed demons are powerful demons that have immense chakara and power."

"What's chakara?" Searchman said.

"It's a type of spiritual energy used by ninjas." Wolf said.

"Now, we need to head to Tsunade, the 5th Hokage." Wolf said.

"Who's that?" Rockman said.

"It's the head of the village." Wolf said.

"So, who are going and how do we get there?" Blues said.

"We get there using a jutsu, a ninja technique, and Enzan, Laika, Netto, and Meiru are going." Wolf said.

"Why Meiru?" Netto asked.

Everyone agreed with Netto.

Then, Wolf's face turned grim, and she said:

"Because she is also one of the holders of the tailed demons." (1)

"Okay, that answers one question, why do we, you, and Netto have to go?" Enzan asked.

"Because you all have strong chakara levels, but you don't know it, so you will have to go to train." Wolf said.

"Yeah, but why do I also have to go?" Netto said.

"Didn't you hear them say that they are after the tailed demons and that there were two of them here." Wolf said.

"So you and Meiru are tailed demon holders?" Laika said.

"You are half correct." Wolf said.

"Then who's the other demon." Dr. Hikari asked.

Then Wolf turned to Netto. Netto pointed to himself and said "Me?"

"Yes." Wolf said.

Then everyone yelled "WHAT!!"

Wolf put her ears back down on her head and said "Well, let's hurry to pack and tell Meiru."

"Wait, what about us?" Rockman asked.

"Sorry, but you guys can't bring your PETs." Wolf said.

"What, why!?" Laika half asked, and half yelled.

"Because the place we are going to doesn't have that kind of technology." Wolf said. (2)

"Oh.." Everyone said.

So everyone got packed, explained to Meiru, and put their PETs in a safe place, then went to the meeting ground all in one hour.

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Wolf asked.

Everyone mumbled "Yes."

Wolf continued on by getting out a powder of some sort and made a pattern. Then she changed into her demon form, except it had nine tails. (3)

Wolf then did some hand signs and the pattern glowed. Then a portal appeared.

"Well, off to Konoha." Wolf said.

The Hokage's Office

"Hokage-sama, there are a group of kids and what I think is, Wolf, at the main gates. " A ninja said in excitement.

"Well, let them in." Tsunade ordered.

"Yes Hokage-sama." The ninja said.

The Main Gates

Well, we're here." Wolf said.

"Why don't you change into your navi form?" Meiru asked.

"Because I am well known in this village in this form." Wolf said.

"Oh." Meiru replied in response.

The group was then approached by a ninja, and said "The Hokage wishes to see you directly."

"Okay." Wolf said.

The ninja left in a puff of smoke.

"Whoa, how did he do that?" Netto said.

"It's a jutsu." Wolf said.

Wolf then ran under everyone and picked them up, then took off.

"You know, we can walk." Laika said.

"I know, but it's faster and I don't want to meet up with-" Wolf said before a voice cried out Wolf's name.

"Hey, Wolf!" ???? said.

"Oh, hi Naruto." Wolf said.

"Hey, how are you doing, where were you, and who are these guys." Naruto said.

Then Naruto was approached by a girl with pink hair. She said: "Naruto, that's rude."

"Oh, hey Sakura, I'm just heading to Tsunade to meet the new trainees." Wolf said.

"Why are you going to old lady? She won't do much." Naruto said.

"I just need to talk to her about something, and I need to get these guys registered." Wolf said.

"Okay, I will come with you." Naruto said.

"Naruto, I don't think she wants you around." Sakura said.

"No, it's okay." Wolf said.

"But you just have to keep up." Wolf said as she took off at top speed, to the dismay of everyone on Wolf's back except Netto, who was having the time of his life.

"Hey, no fair." Naruto said.

When the race ended, it was a tie.

"Okay, Naruto stay here, while I go to Tsunade." Wolf said.

"Okay." Naruto replied in response.

The group walked, well, Wolf walked and everyone else rode to the head's office.

* * *

1. I don't know all the holders that have a tailed demon, so I'm filling up with some.

2. I know that Naruto's world has some modern day technology, and I'm sure they don't have PETs. Also, it's too complicated to include the navis.

3. I know that the Kyuubi has nine tails, and it means that he has great power, so to show that Wolf has great power, I also did nine tails.

Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.

Please review.

Next Chapter: Getting Acquainted

You will see the Rockman characters learn to be ninjas and how well known Wolf is in the next chapter.


	3. Getting Acquainted

I will be updating frequently to please this story's readers.

And thanks to LanHikari2000x for the tip about the jutsus.

Oh, and I know that Itachi and Kisame are assigned to the Kyuubi, but I don't know who the members are assigned to, so I tweaked it.

Please enjoy and review.

* * *

**Getting Acquainted**

"Okay, we're here." Wolf said.

"Okay." Netto said as he quickly got off. Meiru followed in pursuit.

"What's the rush?" Laika said.

But before Netto could answer, Wolf knocked them off her back.

"OW! What did you do that for!?" Both Laika and Enzan yelled.

"I don't know, guess I just wanted to." Wolf said as a smirk appeared on her face.

Then they both said "Why you." Then they lunged at Wolf, but she dodged and opened the door.

Tsunade P.O.V.

I was pouring myself a glass of sake when I heard a thump.

Then I heard yells following after that.

Then the next thing that happened was that the door opened and two kids in there teens came forward, falling flat on their face.

End P.O.V.

"Ow, ow, ow." Both the two teens on the floor said.

"May I ask who you two are?" Tsunade asked.

Both the two teens started blushing madly, then they stood up and quickly bowed. An apology following after that.

"Oh, these two are Laika and Enzan." Wolf said.

"Ah, Wolf, how are you?" Tsunade said.

Then she noticed a boy in a orange vest and blue bandanna, and a girl wearing a skirt. She said "And who might they be?"

"Oh, that is-" Wolf said before Netto and Meiru cut in.

"Netto, Hikari Netto." Netto said.

"Meiru, Sakurai Meiru."

Then Tsunade showed a sign of recognition, but no one noticed except Wolf.

"Oh, is this why you came to the village?" Tsunade asked.

Wolf asked yes.

"And I may I ask for them to get registered and a teacher for the blushing boys." Wolf said.

Both Laika and Enzan started blushing more, they just embarrassed themselves in front of a leader.

"Well okay, I'll get the papers and I know of a ninja who is available." Tsunade said.

"Oh, but what about Netto and Meiru?" Tsunade asked.

"Oh, I will teach Netto." Wolf replied.

Then Wolf turned to Meiru and asked "Meiru, do you want to be a ninja, or a medical nin?"

Meiru knew that both jobs had blood in it, but she did not want to kill anyone, so she choose medical nin.

"Okay, Tsunade, could you find a teacher for her?" Wolf asked.

"Don't need to, I know I one already." Tsunade said, she then called for Sakura.

Sakura appeared, and Meiru was lead to another room to get registered and soon to be taught by Sakura.

Both Laika and Enzan were fuming, why did they have to be taught by a stranger, and Netto a friend.

As they were fuming, Tsunade called for Kakashi, he appeared in a puff of smoke. Both the teens stopped fuming, this guy didn't seem that bad, except from the fact that this ninja was wearing a mask.

Kakashi lead them out to another room to register and soon to be taught by him, but the two teens heard Wolf say "Good luck, you'll need it."

Then Tsunade turned to Netto and asked "Do you know of the situation?"

But before Netto could answer, Wolf clapped a hand over his mouth and said.

"Quiet, the mouse might hear you." After that, Wolf threw a kunai at the corner of a ceiling tile.

The tile gave way, and out dropped... Naruto.

"Ow, ow, ow." Naruto said.

"Eavesdropper." Wolf said.

"What, I couldn't wait." Naruto said.

"But that doesn't give you permission to listen in." Wolf said.

Then Tsunade coughed and said "Wolf, why don't you get rid of the pest."

"With pleasure." Wolf said. She then picked Naruto up and left with him, but not with some whining snags.

"Now, what is you answer?" Tsunade asked.

"I know everything, and about 'it'." Netto said.

Tsunade nodded and gave Netto the registration forms.

Training Fields

"Okay, first we start off with some tree climbing." Kakashi said.

"Starting off so early?" Wolf said.

"Yes, because I had a meeting with them and asked what their skills were. What I found out was that they are very skillful." Kakashi said.

"I guess being a Net Savior pays off." Wolf said.

"Well, I'll get grounds one, and you may get grounds five.

"Okay." Wolf said.

"Oh, wait, what are you starting him off on." Kakashi said.

"Summoning Technique." Wolf said.

"What! He's not even a ninja yet." Kakashi yelled.

"Yet?" Netto said.

"Oh, you'll become a ninja soon." Wolf said.

"Why are you teaching him that?" Kakashi said.

"What, is that a complicated technique." Enzan asked.

"Yes, it's mostly for levels above genin." Kakashi said.

"Yes, and actually Netto's level is at Chunin." Wolf said.

"What." Naruto yelled.

The group turned around, with an old man tailing along.

"Naruto, what are you doing here." Wolf asked.

"Oh, I found Perverted Hermit walking around the village, and I asked him to train me, and he said yes." Naruto said.

"Perverted Hermit?" Laika whispered to Enzan.

"What's so special about that?" Netto asked.

"It's special because he usually says no or leaves." Naruto said.

"What did you do to get him to agree?" Netto asked.

"I did this." Naruto said as he did some hand signs.

Then Wolf clapped her hands on Netto's eyes and closed hers as well. Kakashi covered his eyes with his Come Come Paradise book.

"Sexy no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled.

There was a puff of smoke, and then there stood a woman stripped of all her clothes.

Both Laika and Enzan started nose bleeding, and Jiraiya just looked on with glee.

Then the woman disappeared in a puff of smoke, and there stood Naruto.

After he returned back to his normal form, Wolf punched him.

"Don't ever do that again." Wolf said.

* * *

Well, this is the end of this chapter, I hoped you enjoyed.

Please review.

Next Chapter: Training

You will see the group start training, including Meiru.


	4. Training

Okay, as I promised, here's the first part of the double update.

Please enjoy, and review.

* * *

**Training**

"Okay, so we get ground one, and you guys get ground five." Kakashi said.

So the two groups went their different ways.

Kakashi's Group

"Okay, first off, we will start climbing trees." Kakashi said.

"What's so challenging about that?" Laika asked.

"It's to teach you how to control your chakara, and since you aren't well trained, this is the best way, but first, you must know the hand seals needed." Kakashi said.

So, as the group learns to gather chakara, we will switch to training ground five.

Wolf and Jiraiya's Group

"Okay, Netto, shape your hands like this and concentrate." Wolf said.

Netto did as he was told and concentrated.

**Netto's Mind**

Netto found himself in a forest.

"Hey, where am I? I thought I was in the training ground." Netto said.

Then Netto started wandering, he then came up to a cave. He went in.

After walking in the cave for a while, which seemed forever, Netto came up to doors, with key holes, but on the key hole, there was a piece of parchment that said 'Seal'.

"I wonder why this is here?" Netto asked.

Then Netto heard a voice.

"Hey, kid." ???? said.

"Who said that?" Netto said alarmed.

"In here." ???? said.

Netto looked in between the door bars and saw a , dragon.

"Who are you?" Netto asked.

"Heh, I am the tailed demon dragon, named Ryu. Now, what are you doing here, kid." Ryu said. (1)

"My name is not 'kid', it's Netto, Hikari Netto."

"Well _Netto_, what are you doing?" Ryu asked.

"Well, I was training to concentrate chakara." Netto replied.

"Ha, you can't concentrate chakara if you don't have any." Ryu said.

"What do you mean?" Netto asked.

"I mean that your chakara is hidden very deep, and it will be hard to find." Ryu said.

"Then how do I get to it?" Netto asked.

"I have an idea, but I need you to make a deal." Ryu said.

"What kind of deal?" Netto asked.

"I help get your chakara, and you mix it with mine." Ryu said.

"Hm, I don't see any harm, fine, deal." Netto said.

"Okay." Ryu said.

Then Ryu got up and went to the back of the cage. He opened up a secret door, a bright light shown from it. He grabbed at it, then swallowed it.

Ryu started to glow, then Netto started to glow.

The Real World

Netto then had a small gust of wind form around his feet, then it dissipated.

"Well, you did great." Wolf said.

"Yeah." Naruto exclaimed, but he thought something else. (_Well, I am kind of pissed off._)

"Perfect." Jiraiya said.

"Now, time to get a summoning scroll." Wolf said.

"Let's use the frog scroll." Naruto said.

"No, I have a better idea." Wolf said.

Then Wolf took out a scroll from her bag. It was as long as a book, and wide as a bottle.

Wolf opened it up, then spoke.

"Netto, I need you to write your name in your blood on this scroll."

"Okay, how do I do that?" Netto asked.

"Like this." Naruto said, then he bit his thumb, did some hand seals, and summoned a mouse sized frog.

"Oh." Netto said.

"Here, lets just start with a little cut." Wolf said.

She then brought up a kunai and made a paper thin cut.

Blood seeped through a little.

"Now, I taught you to do hand seals, so do dragon, dog, and rooster." Wolf said.

Netto did as he was told, then a puff of smoke appeared where his hand was.

After the smoke cleared, an egg was left in it's place.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, you have to concentrate enough chakara into the summoning." Wolf said.

"Oh, okay." Netto said.

Netto started concentrating.

**Netto's Mind**

"Hey hatch ling. How ya doing?" Ryu said. (2)

"Oh, hi Ryu, I need help with summoning." Netto replied.

"Oh, let me help." Ryu said.

**The Real World**

After Netto concentrated, he bit his thumb, then did the required hand seals, then summoned a dragon the height of a man.

"You called?" The dragon said.

"Oh, he's just practicing." Wolf said.

"Oh, hey Wolf, how ya doing?" The dragon said.

"Fine." Wolf replied.

"So, what's your name?" Netto asked.

"You have to give me one." The dragon said.

"Yeah, I never named him because he would no longer be mine." Wolf said.

"Yours?" Netto asked.

"Yes, I used to capture demons, and things." Wolf said.

"Okay, well, what element do you have?" Netto asked.

"Fire." The dragon said.

"Hm, then what about Blaze?" Netto asked.

"Fine." Blaze said.

"Wow, how did you do that?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, I just followed a voice in my head." Netto said.

Both Wolf and Jiraiya exchanged glances.

Kakashi's Group

"Okay, you all got control of your chakara. Now it's time for tree climbing." Kakashi said.

"What's so hard about it?" Enzan asked.

"Here, let me show you." Kakashi said.

Kakashi concentrated, then put his foot on the tree. He then put his other foot on the tree. Then he walked up the tree, then under a branch.

Both Laika and Enzan were shocked, they just saw their teacher climb a tree vertically.

"This is what you do." Kakashi. Said.

First Laika tried, he got at least a yard up, but slipped, and hit his head.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow." Laika said.

Then Enzan went next, he got to the branch Kakashi was on, but the wood cracked, and Enzan had to jump off.

"This could take a while." Kakashi said.

A Room In the Hokage Tower

"Okay, first, you need to gather some chakara." Sakura said.

"Okay." Meiru replied in response.

**Meiru's Mind**

Meiru found herself in a very dark forest.

"Where am I?" Meiru asked.

Then a voice spoke. "You are in the dark woods of you mind.

"Who said that?" Meiru said alarmed.

"It is I, the seer , the tailed owl. I am known as Opaque." Opaque said. (3)

"Oh, okay, it's nice to meet you." Meiru said.

"Now, tell me why you are here, so I may go back to sleep." Opaque said.

"Oh, I was trying to gather chakara." Meiru said.

"Your chakara is right there, so get it, and go." Opaque said.

**Real World**

Meiru had succeeded in gathering chakara.

"Perfect, now lets get on to the levels.

(Five hours later)

"Okay Meiru, you are now on level five." Sakura said.

"Oh, finally." Meiru said.

"Okay, place your hands over the fish, and concentrate." Sakura said.

Meiru did as she was told, and succeeded.

"Yes." Meiru exclaimed.

"Well done." Sakura said.

An Unknown Place

"_What happened?" ???? said._

"_Sorry, we had some problems." ???? said._

"_Well don't mess up again." ???? said._

"_Yes." ???? said._

After the talk, two figures left, the third spoke.

"_Three down, six to go." ???? said.

* * *

_

1. Ryu of course means dragon.

2. Netto is a kid, so Ryu refers to him as a baby, since he is very old.

3. Opaque means dark.

Ryu: Hey, who are you calling old?

Me: Sorry.

Hoped you enjoyed, and please review.

Next chapter: Day off

The trio take a day off after finishing their training.


	5. Day off

Okay, here is the second part of the double update.

Please enjoy and review.

* * *

**Day Off**

Ground Five

(Five days of non stop training)

"Uh, I'm so tired." Laika said.

"Yeah I agree with you." Enzan said.

"How can you guys be tired, I feel great." Netto exclaimed.

"You always feel great." Wolf said.

"Yes, someone to relate to. I also feel great." Naruto said.

"Okay, so now we know you both feel great." Jiraiya said with annoyance in his voice.

"Okay, so today, you can rest for the ninja exams." Wolf said.

"So we can do anything we want?" Netto asked.

"Yes." Wolf said.

"Great, I'll check on Meiru." Netto said.

"Hey, I'll join you, besides, I want to see Sakura." Naruto said.

So the two boys went to the tower.

"Maybe I should help Laika and Enzan get a room." Wolf said.

"Sure, I'll just go to the public bath-" Jiraiya said before being pulled on the collar.

"No way, come on guys, lets go to a hotel." Wolf said.

Naruto and Netto

-Gurgle-

"Hm, I'm hungry." Netto said.

"Then lets go to eat some ramen, come on, I know a great place." Naruto said.

So they go eat ramen.

Netto was amazed at how many bowls Naruto ate. He counted at least five, before losing count.

After they ate, they went to the tower.

The Hokage Tower

"Hey Meiru." Netto said.

"Oh hi Netto." Meiru said.

"Hey Sakura." Naruto said.

"Hey Naruto." Sakura said.

"How are you doing on your training, Meiru?" Netto asked.

"I'm doing great." Meiru said.

"Yeah, she is already done, and will be tested by Tsunade tomorrow." Sakura said.

"Hey, I'm done with my training also." Netto said.

"What did you learn?" Meiru asked.

"Oh, I learned a lot, but this one is the best." Netto said.

Netto bit his thumb, then did some hand seals, and summoned a cat sized dragon.

"Her name is Glaze." Netto said. (1)

"Aww, she's cute." Meiru said.

After talking about what they learned, Naruto spoke up.

"Hey, how about me and Sakura show you around?"

"That's a great idea Naruto, since these guys are new around here." Sakura said.

So the group left the tower to tour the village.

A Hotel

A bell ringed as four people entered.

"We're to get two rooms." Wolf said.

"Ah, Wolf, your back from your trip." The manager said.

"Yes, now can I have two of your best rooms?" Wolf said.

"Of course, of course." The manager said.

While they were talking, Laika spoke to Enzan.

"How will she pay for this?" Laika asked.

"I don't know, but asking for good rooms would cost a lot." Enzan said.

While they were talking, the manager and Wolf finished talking.

Then she lead them to their rooms.

Laika asked. "How will you pay for this?"

Wolf looked at Laika and laughed.

She then opened a book, and showed it.

Laika's jaw dropped, so Enzan looked, and his jaw also dropped.

"Does that answer your question?" Wolf said.

Both Laika and Enzan nodded.

Market of Konoha

"Wow, who knew there was a lot to see in this village." Netto said.

"Yeah, there are also a lot of stores." Meiru said.

"Then why don't you buy some clothes to blend in?" ???? said.

"Sure, wait, who said that?" Netto said.

"Me silly." Wolf said.

"Whoa, how did you get here?" Netto said.

"Don't you remember what you learned?" Wolf said.

"Oh yeah." Netto said.

"So how will we pay for the items?" Meiru asked.

Wolf sighed. She opened a book and showed it to Meiru.

Meiru's jaw dropped. Sakura saw this, and looked at the book, her jaw also dropped.

"Laika and Enzan did the same thing you guys did." Wolf said.

"I'm not surprised, Wolf pays for all the curry I eat." Netto said.

"Me too, except, it's ramen she pays for." Naruto said.

So the group did a little shopping.

Meiru got a retractable staff. She also got a kimono, village clothes, a battle outfit, and a pair of shoes.

Netto bought a battle claw, with a chain link attached to it. He also bought a battle outfit, a pair of shoes, and village clothes.

After they shopped, the group went their different ways.

The Hotel

Wolf handed Netto and Meiru a key.

"Why do they have the same number on them?" Netto asked.

"Because you are sleeping in the same room." Wolf said.

Both Netto and Meiru yelled. "WHAT!!"

"Sorry, but both Laika and Enzan voted to sleep in the same room." Wolf said.

"But don't worry, I have a divider to separate you guys." Wolf said.

Both Netto and Meiru mumbled an okay.

After an hour, everybody got ready, and went to sleep, getting ready for the exams.

* * *

1. Glaze is another word for ice. 

I hope you enjoyed.

Please review.

Next chapter: Ninja Exams

The trio take their exams to become ninjas.


	6. Ninja Exams

Okay, I am totally cured, and I killed the flu bug that was in me.

Now I am a okay.

Please enjoy and review.

* * *

**Ninja Exams**

"Yes, it's exam day." Netto exclaimed.

"Why are you so happy?" Enzan asked.

"Because, I can finally do some of my techniques I learned." Netto replied.

"Okay, now you will begin the exams one at a time." Tsunade said.

"Who will go first?" Meiru asked.

"Meiru, since you trained as a medical nin, you will take the test separately, and the boys will be tested one at a time, by a ninja teacher." Tsunade said.

"So, who will be the one over seeing this?" Laika asked.

"That will be me." Said a person who appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Iruka!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yes, I will be over seeing the whole exam you guys are taking." Iruka said.

"How come Wolf isn't over seeing the exam?" Meiru asked.

"Well, she will be in a meeting with me and other ninjas, and if you're curious to who is over seeing your test, it will be my assistant." Tsunade said.

"Speaking of Wolf, where is she right now?" Netto asked.

"Oh, she must be training right now." Naruto said.

"Why would she be training?" Laika asked.

"No one knows, she's an excellent ninja." Tsunade said.

"That's strange." Enzan said.

"Well, enough chit chat, let's begin the exams." Tsunade said.

Meiru's Test

"Okay, your test is to treat a tiger." Shizune said.

"A tiger!" Meiru exclaimed.

"Yes, it is to represent the difficulty you will have on missions, and don't worry, I will supervise the whole test." Shizune said.

So the tiger was brought in, it was bleeding in many places, and there was something sticking out of the chest.

Meiru didn't have much trouble, all she had to do was to gain the tiger's trust, then clean the wounds, then pull the spear tip out of the tiger's chest.

When Meiru was done, the wounds were still bleeding, so she had to heal them.

Meiru concentrated.

**Meiru's mind**

Meiru found herself near a water fall in sun light.

"Where am I now, I usually appear in the Dark Woods, am I somewhere else?" Meiru said.

"No, you just need to find the Dark Woods." ???? said.

"Opaque!" Meiru exclaimed.

"Yes, now look where light does not pass." Opaque said.

Meiru did as she told, she saw an area that was dark. She focused on it, and appeared next to it.

She tried to go into it, but was burned.

After she stepped back, the fire that burned her was shaping into the word 'seal'.

"You cannot enter anymore." Opaque said.

"Why not?" Meiru asked.

"You are no longer an ordinary human, therefore, you cannot enter anymore, but you can call upon your chakara yourself." Opaque said.

Meiru did as she was told, and a glowing orb approached her, it 'entered' her body, and she started glowing. (1)

**Real World**

Meiru's hands started glowing green, she put them over the tiger's wounds, and they started to heal.

When they healed, the tiger suddenly bit Meiru on her shoulder.

"Ow!" Meiru yelled.

Shizune stopped the tiger, and called for a ninja to take the treated tiger away.

"Well, you pass." Shizune said.

"Yay, ow." Meiru said.

"Now, does this hurt?" Shizune said.

"No." Meiru answered.

"What about this?" Shizune said.

"No, that's just a birthmark." Meiru replied.

Yes, a 'birthmark', in the shape of a bird, and it seemed the bird was holding a orb in each talon.

Shizune shrugged it off and tended to the wound.

Enzan's Exam

"Okay Enzan, you are to perform the capture bell test. You must capture the bell in the amount of time given from the opposing person." Iruka said.

"Okay, who am I supposed to get the bell from?" Enzan asked.

"That would be me." Kakashi said.

"Oh, great." Enzan mumbled.

So Enzan tried a couple times, they all failed. Then Enzan had an idea, he got that idea from the book Kakashi was reading.

"Hm, I wounder where Enzan is." Kakashi said.

To tell the truth, Kakashi didn't know where Enzan was.

"Hm, good stealth Enzan has." Iruka said.

After Enzan finished his traps, he started the diversion.

Kakashi was caught off guard (which is surprising.) he blocked, but forgot there was his precious book in his hand, the weapon pierced through the book.

"No!" Kakashi yelled.

While Kakashi was mourning over his book, Enzan took the chance to grab the bell.

Enzan succeeded, and Iruka came up to him.

"You pass, and well done." Iruka said.

"Yeah, you did well, and you owe me ten dollars for the book." Kakashi said.

Enzan face faulted.

Laika's exam

"Okay Laika, you are doing advanced target hitting." Iruka said.

"Well, that shouldn't be too hard, I'm good at target hitting." Laika said.

Then Iruka directed him to a series of flaming, moving, attacking targets.

"Okay." Laika said.

After a while, Laika got all the flaming targets, moving, and was down to the last attacking target.

Laika threw a kunai, it hit directly, and the target fell. Laika thought he was finished, but the attacking target got up, and lit a torch.

It threw it at him, Laika barely dodged.

Laika got out a kunai, threw it, did some hand seals, and the kunai multiplied. It hit straight on, and the target turned to splinters.

"Well done, you pass, and your shirts on fire." Iruka said.

Laika stared for a second, then started frantically trying to put it out.

Netto's exam

"Okay, Netto, since Wolf said you were well trained, she recommended the high level exam." Iruka said.

"Okay, what's that." Netto asked.

Iruka directed him to a lake, it seemed calm, but Iruka threw a kunai above the surface of the water, another kunai came out of the water and hit it.

"The challenge is to get to the other side, without getting killed, and you can't fly over the lake. I know you can do the summoning technique. You may use anything that is in, on, near the lake.

"Got it." Netto said.

Netto sprinted out onto the water, dozens of weapons shot out from everywhere. Netto dodged everyone of them, but it was getting hard, so Netto jumped into a tree to stop the weapons.

"Hm, he is talented. He dodged every single one." Iruka said.

Netto looked around, he noticed that there were some dark spots in the water, so he took the chance and jumped onto a spot on the surface where the water was light. No weapons came out, until Netto's foot was over a dark spot.

Netto moved his foot out of the way, but was caught in the chest. Luckily, he was wearing his new battle outfit. Netto jumped back into the tree and took out the kunai.

Netto concentrated to get some chakara.

**Netto's Mind**

Netto appeared in front of the cage.

"Hey, Ryu, can you get me some chakara?" Netto said.

"Sure, sure, how much?" Ryu said.

"Just enough to summon Glaze." Netto said.

"Okay." Ryu said.

Ryu glowed, then Netto glowed.

**Real World**

Netto bit his thumb, and did some hand seals. Glaze appeared.

"Glaze, I want you to scout the lake." Netto said.

"Won't it be suspicious if a dragon flew over?" Glaze said.

Then Netto did a hand seal and put his hand on Glaze.

Glaze's form turned into a falcon.

"That better?" Netto asked.

"Much." Glaze said.

After Glaze scouted the lake, she came back and scratched a map into the bark.

Netto memorized it, then jumped on the correct spaces.

Netto made it to the other side.

"That was perfect, how did you get across knowing where the safe spots were?" Iruka said.

"I used Glaze." Netto said.

"Glaze?" Iruka said.

Then Netto signaled, and a falcon landed on his shoulder, then it's formed changed to a dragon.

"Well done, you pass with flying colors." Iruka said.

"Do you want some medical care for that wound?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah, it kind of hurts." Netto said.

As if on cue, Sakura appeared and had Netto sit down. She took off his shirt and started cleaning his wound.

Then she said "Hey, Netto, what's this?"

"Oh, that's a birthmark." Netto said.

"Okay." Sakura said.

Yes, a 'birthmark' in the shape of a dragon, with a orb in it's mouth.

Scores

Meiru-Pass

Laika- Pass

Enzan-Pass

Netto- Pass

* * *

1. I will have Opaque talk little because she is supposed to act like a shadow.

I hope you enjoyed. Please review.

Next Chapter- The Meeting

You'll find out more about the tailed beasts.


	7. The Meeting

Okay, my last chapter took me a while to type.

Well please enjoy and review.

* * *

**The Meeting**

"So, all the new students past the exams?" Tsunade said.

"Yes, they all past, and the kid called Netto passed with flying colors." Iruka said.

"Well, that's interesting." Tsunade said.

"Yes, he dodged almost all of them except one, right in his chest, but there was something that Sakura noticed." Iruka said.

"What was it?" Tsunade asked with interest.

"She said it was shaped like a dragon eating a orb of some sort." Iruka said.

"Oh, that's just a birthmark." Wolf said as she appeared from no where.

"Whoa!" Iruka yelled.

"What?" Wolf said.

"Oh, you surprised me." Iruka replied.

"Well, now you aren't, now may you excuse us?" Wolf asked.

"Yes." Iruka said.

After Iruka left, Wolf faced Tsunade.

"That was the seal, wasn't it?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, I didn't expect it to show itself, I made it so that it wouldn't show at all, not even when Netto would use his chakara." Wolf said.

"Then what happened, and what will happen?" Tsunade asked with concern.

"Well, I'm not sure what happened, but I know what will happen." Wolf said.

"What will happen?" Tsunade asked.

"He will become something like me." Wolf said with an intense face.

"We can't let that happen." Tsunade said.

"We can't stop it." Wolf said.

"Why not?" Tsunade asked.

"Because, his blood type is almost exactly like mine." Wolf said.

"You mean he could be of the Beast Clan?" Tsunade said.

"Half right, and half wrong." Wolf said.

"How so." Tsunade said.

"Well, it could be convenience that he has almost the same blood type, and he does have some beast traits, but my whole clan was eliminated, and there is no possible way, his parents don't even have any chakara. So it's impossible." Wolf said.

"Is it possible that one of you clan members was reincarnated into Netto?" Tsunade asked.

"Hm, that might be possible, I'll check on that." Wolf said.

"Well, during the exams the kids took, how did the 'training' go?" Tsunade asked. (1)

"It mostly went well, but I was tree hours short." Wolf said.

"What!" Tsunade asked.

"Well, you already know that I missed one hour, but it seemed 'they' got me to miss those two hours." Wolf said.

"Hm, this is bad. We need to keep our guard up and our eyes open for the four hours that are already in our grasps." Tsunade said.

"Yes, it would dangerous if 'they' got all the hours." Wolf said.

"Well, why don't you be time keeper and watch over the hours left." Tsunade said.

"Sure." Wolf said.

"Also, why don't you go to the graduating ceremony." Tsunade said.

"I was just going to." Wolf said.

So after Wolf left, Tsunade was left alone to think.

_This is bad. Th Akatsuki now have three tailed demons. How did they get them without our notice._

_We should keep our guard up just in case they attack._

The Graduating Ceremony

"Okay, Sakurai Meiru, please come up to get your medical nin certificate and forehead protector." Iruka said.

Iruka gave Meiru the certificate and protector. People clapped. (well, some teachers, students and villagers that attended.)

"Injuin Enzan, please come up." Iruka said.

Enzan went up, got his certificate and protector. Then people clapped.

"---- Laika, please come up." Iruka said. (2)

Laika went up, then applause.

"Now, our best scorer, Hikari Netto." Iruka said.

Netto went up and got his things. And since everyone heard about Netto, they clapped with excitement that there could be a new rookie. Everyone in the crowd clapped, all but six people, who stared quietly.

"Now this is the end of the ceremony." Iruka said.

After Iruka said that, there were many explosions following after the sentence. Then smokescreen covered the area.

"Everyone, get to safety." Iruka said.

After everyone evacuated, the ninja teachers left, and the new genin got into their fighting stances.

"All but two must leave, and no one will get hurt." ???? said.

"Now who would agree to that." Wolf said as she did a jutsu to blow the smoke away.

"Humph, Wolf." Itachi said with distaste.

"Hi, old teammate." Wolf said with a smirk.

"Old teammate?" Everyone else including the Akatsuki said.

"Yes, I used to be her teammate in a three man cell group." Itachi said.

Everybody just stood in silence for a while, until Itachi spoke up.

"Now that thats out of the way, hand over the beasts, and no one will get hurt." Itachi said.

"Hm, let me see- no." Wolf said.

"Then I guess we do it the hard way." Kisame said.

Kisame then disappeared and appeared right in front of Netto. He then grabbed Netto by the throat and lifted him.

"Got you." Kisame said.

"Oh no you don't." Laika said as he threw a kunai.

Kisame wasn't stupid, and dodged. Netto wasn't so lucky and got hit in the shoulder.

"Ah!" Netto cries as he fell to the ground.

"Ha, thanks for weakening him." Hidan said.

"Ha, thanks for being distracted." Wolf said as she gave him an uppercut.

"Meiru, go heal Netto." Wolf said.

"Right." Meiru said.

As Wolf fought the Akatsuki and directed the Konoha ninja, no one noticed a shadow approach Netto and Meiru.

"There, I'm done." Meiru said.

"Thanks" Netto said.

Then Netto went into the fray. After Netto left, the shadow that was inching close finally made it's move.

The shadow then grabbed Meiru. Meiru screamed. Of course Netto heard this and turned around. Netto's eyes widened at what he saw.

"I can't believe this is a tailed demon host." Deidara said.

"Let her go." Netto growled.

"Oh, do you care for this girl?" Deidara said.

"Don't you dare hurt her." Netto growled.

"You mean like this." Deidara said as he stabbed Meiru in the side. (3)

Meiru screamed with pain.

Netto suddenly got really angry really fast.

"Oh no, dragon rage, hope no one gets him more angry." Wolf said.

"Dragon rage?" Itachi thought.

Unfortunately, Kisame didn't here the little warning. He sneaked up on Netto as he was boiling with rage.

When Kisame reached Netto, he raised his blade and brought it down, well, he would have if it wasn't stopped by a hand, er, I mean claw?

Suddenly everyone stopped to look at the scene.

There was Netto holding up Kisame's blade with what looked like a dragon claw.

* * *

1. If you're still confused, they were talking in code. Hour means tailed demon and training means that Wolf was checking up on the other tailed demons.

2. I don't know Laika's last name.

3. I don't know if Deidara is a boy or girl.

Well, I hoped you enjoyed and please review.

Next Chapter: Demon's Wrath

This is a surprise, but I'll give a hint. The demon comes out.


	8. Demon's Wrath

The next chapter of Demon Within.

Please review and enjoy.

* * *

**Demon's Wrath**

When Kisame got a look at Netto's eyes, he saw that they weren't the harmless chocolate brown any more, they were a deep golden yellow with sharp like slits for eyes.

"What's happening." Laika asked.

"Oh, that stupid fool." Wolf said.

"What the." Kisame said.

"Grrr." Netto growled.

Then Kisame tried to shave Netto's, uh, claw, but it didn't even cut Netto's claw.

Then Kisame tried to get his blade away. When Kisame's blade was almost out, Netto gripped the blade even harder that the tip broke off.

"Impossible!" Kisame yelled.

Then Netto was covered by an aura of fire. The fire shaped itself into that of a dragon.

After that happened, the boosted Netto then kicked Kisame so hard that he went seventy feet away.

Netto then looked at his next opponent, Deidara.

"Uh, nice dragon, I mean boy." Deidara said.

Of course Netto didn't here any of that, so he disappeared from his spot, and appeared in front of Deidara.

He then gave Deidara a uppercut. Deidara dropped Meiru and flew one hundred feet away.

Netto did not stop to help Meiru, he just went to find his next opponent.

"We should retreat." Itachi said.

All the Akatsuki members nodded in agreement and left.

With no more enemies left, Netto turned to the other ninja remaining.

"Netto, we're your friends, don't you remember?" Enzan said.

Netto didn't listen and charged to attack Enzan, but Wolf interfered.

"Hey Netto, get a hold of yourself." Wolf said.

"Roar!" Netto roared.

"Oh great, he's not the one in control." Wolf said.

Everyone went "Huh?"

Wolf changed into her tailed form. This seemed to calm Netto's beast down.

Wolf then walked up to the savage Netto.

She then said "Ryu, give back Netto's body."

Netto then started speaking,but no one could understand except Wolf.

The reason no one could understand was because Netto was speaking in distinctive growls and hisses.

Apparently Wolf could understand.

Then Wolf started speaking, but she also wasn't understood.

After the 'talk', it seemed that there was a agreement between Wolf, and the thing that was controlling Netto.

The fire around Netto dissipated, and Netto was left there singed and burned severely.

Netto fell to the ground, well would have if Wolf hadn't caught him.

Wolf then directed the Ninja to get medical nins and check for wounded.

Wolf dragged Netto over to Meiru. She was done healing herself, so she tried to heal Netto, but was too tired.

But luckily, the medical nins arrived, but they didn't get to treat Netto because Wolf was already treating him.

Then one of the medical nins approached Wolf.

"What happened?"

"Sorry, but this is classified." Wolf said.

The talk

_"Humph, why should I give his body back, I mean he did give it to me." Ryu said._

_"He did not give it to you." Wolf said._

_"Then how come there was no resistance?" Ryu said._

_"There was no resistance because you were slowly taking over." Wolf said._

_"There still no way I will give him up." Ryu said._

_"Do you want me to come in there?" Wolf threatened._

_"You wouldn't." Ryu said._

_"I would." Wolf said._

_"Fine." Ryu said._

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter.

Well I hoped you enjoyed, and please review.

Next Chapter: Demon Within

You get to find out more about Netto's demon.


	9. Demon Within

Well, here's the next chapter.

Well, enjoy and review.

* * *

**Demon Within**

After some damage was treated, Wolf talked to some medical ninja, too bad they were just starting their first day, and weren't used to Wolf's form.

But luckily, Wolf noticed this, and changed to a human like form. (1)

The medical nins felt better about it.

After they talked, Wolf approached Laika and Enzan.

Enzan and Laika looked at Wolf's human like form.

She was wearing a battle outfit that had some animal features.

The gloves had retractable claws above the knuckles, and claws on the tip of the fingers.

There were shoulder pads that had blades on them.

The boots she was wearing had claws on them also.

The rest of the outfit was black as a shadow.

But they weren't much paying attention to her outfit, they were looking at her eyes.

She had yellow wolf eyes.

But the stare didn't last long because Wolf spoke up.

"Guys, lets get you to the hospital."

The boys nodded in agreement.

Konoha Hospital

"Ow, ow, OW!" Enzan cried in pain.

"Ah, come on, man up." Wolf said.

After she said that, she finished the last stitch.

"Okay, done." Wolf said.

"Well, next onto Laika." Wolf said.

"Uh, can't you just heal it?" Laika said with a little fear.

"Nope, but it might leave a good battle scar." Wolf said with a smirk.

"No need to stitch it, Shizune will heal it." Tsunade said as she entered with Shizune.

Laika signed in relief.

"Okay, so what the heck happened?" Tsunade asked.

"Is it secure?" Wolf asked.

"It is, but what about them?" Tsunade said.

"They know." Wolf said.

"Okay." Tsunade said.

"Well, heres how it is." Wolf said.

"It seems that Netto's emotions seemed to have triggered the release on the seal." Wolf said.

"What, that can't be possible." Tsunade said.

"Well, it is." Wolf said.

"What are you going to do about it?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm going to talk to the tailed beast directly." Wolf said.

"How will you do that?" Meiru asked, as she walked toward the group, away from the unconscious form of Netto on the bed.

"I will use the Mind Technique." Wolf said. (2)

"The mind technique, don't you need to be in contact with the seal?" Tsunade said.

"Yes, so you will have to remove some bandages." Wolf said.

"Okay, Shizune, could you do that?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes." Shizune said.

Shizune approached Netto, and started to remove some of his bandages that were above his chest.

"Okay, first I need to make the seal visible." Wolf said.

Then she put her hands together and gathered chakara. After, she placed her hand on Netto's chest and applied chakara.

Then she took her hand off, and a mark appeared.

It was shaped like a dragon, it had yellow eyes, it had red spines on its back, and it seemed like it was holding some sort of orb in it's mouth.

After, Wolf did some hand seals, and put her hand on the mark.

**Netto's Mind**

Wolf found herself in a forest.

"The forest, I should have known, Netto's mind is always peaceful." Wolf said.

Then Wolf started walking towards the chakara she was familiar with.

She arrived at a cave. She went inside.

"Hello!" Wolf yelled.

"Quit your yelling, I can hear you just fine." Ryu said.

"Well, here I am, and I'm here to hear what happened." Wolf said.

"Well, you aren't going to get anything." Ryu said.

"Oh, what if something were to happen to your host?" Wolf said threateningly.

"You wouldn't." Ryu said.

"I would." Wolf said with a evil smile.

"Grrr, fine you win." Ryu said.

"The hatch ling fused his chakara with mine." Ryu said.

"Grrr, you know what will happen." Wolf said.

"I know, but this way, it will prevent the Akatsuki from getting a hundred percent of capturing the hatch ling." Ryu said.

"Or to have better control over Netto." Wolf said.

Ryu growled, but gave in.

"Yeah, I did it to gain more control." Ryu said.

"Well, you should know that if Netto tames his beast, he will be the one who will always be in control." Wolf said.

"What!" Ryu roared.

"Do you know what the Beast Clan is?" Wolf asked.

"Yeah, but how could that..." Ryu said before he stopped and gasped.

"Yes, he is possibly an incarnate of one of my clan members." Wolf said.

"Grrr, if I had known." Ryu mumbled.

"What was that?" Wolf said even though she heard.

"Nothing." Ryu said.

"So now that that's settled, wheres Netto's inner self?" Wolf said.

Ryu stayed silent.

"Ryu." Wolf stressed out.

"Uh." Ryu started.

"Ryu, spit him out." Wolf commanded.

Ryu did as he was told, and he put his mouth in between the bars and spit out a injured, dazed Netto.

"Uh, what happened?" Netto asked.

"Oh, you'll find out." Wolf said as she treated Netto's wounds.

After, Wolf gathered some chakara and said "Release."

**Real World**

Wolf's mind returned to her body, and everyone knew because when she stood up, she fell on top of Laika and Enzan.

"Ow, what happened?" Enzan said.

"Sorry, I get a little dizzy when returning." Wolf said.

"Well, what did it say?" Tsunade asked.

"He said that he fused his chakara with Netto's t gain better control, but it was actually the other way around." Wolf said.

"Well, now we know what happened." Tsunade said.

Shizune was getting ready to re-bandage Netto, but Wolf stopped her and said.

"You don't need to do that, I'll heal him."

"But he needs to heal." Shizune said.

"Yes, but he needs to train so that nothing like this happens again." Wolf said.

"I agree with her, we don't want anyone getting hurt." Tsunade said.

"Well should we wake him up?" Laika asked.

"No need to." Wolf said.

"Why?" Enzan asked.

"Because he's standing right behind you." Wolf said.

Both Laika and Enzan froze, then turned around. There was Netto standing right behind them, and they didn't even know it.

The boys jumped.

"Some ninjas you are." Wolf said.

* * *

1. I forgot to mention Wolf's human form.

2. Making this up makes explaining better.

Okay, this was the chapter.

Hoped you enjoyed, please review.

Next Chapter Taming the beast

Netto does some Beast Clan training.


	10. Taming The Beast

Hey guys, heres a new chapter.

Also, I will make my fics shorter to have room for more time on other fics.

Please review and enjoy.

* * *

**Taming the Beast**

"Okay, let the training begin." Wolf said.

"Okay, what do I do?" Netto asked.

"Prepare yourself." Wolf said.

"What does she mean?" Laika asked.

Laika's question was answered when Wolf threw multiple kunai at Netto.

"What are you trying to do, kill him?" Enzan yelled.

"That's the point." Wolf said.

"Netto, aren't you going to say anything?" Laika said.

"Because I understand what she is doing." Netto said while dodging more kunai.

"Well at least Meiru isn't here." Enzan said.

Hokage's office

"Achoo!" Meiru sneezed.

"You okay?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes." Meiru said.

Battle Grounds

Netto was being pushed back and was getting exhausted.

Wolf could see that, but didn't let up.

Wolf's thoughts

_Netto better get control, or I will have to kill him._

Netto's Thoughts

_Hm, I need to get in contact with Ryu or I will get killed._

**Netto's Mind**

"Hey, Ryu!" Netto yelled.

"What is it, hatch ling?" Ryu said.

"I need a way to tame me." Netto said.

"You, tame me, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Ryu roared with laugher.

"If don't cooperate, I will get killed." Netto said.

Suddenly Ryu chocked and said "What!"

"I can't allow this." Ryu said.

"Well, how do I tame you?" Netto said.

"I don't know." Ryu said.

Netto face faulted.

"What, you don't know." Netto said.

"Well, I am a demon, but I don't know." Ryu said.

Suddenly Netto had an idea.

Netto gathered chakara and traced his hand over the seal mark on the cage doors.

The paper melted, but the mark of the paper was engraved in the metal.

Netto gathered chakara again and transferred it to the mark.

The doors opened and light shined brightly.

**Real World**

Wolf was on top of Netto, kunai at his neck.

Laika and Enzan couldn't take it and went to save Netto, but Jiraiya appeared and stopped them.

"You need to just accept things the way they are." Jiraiya said.

Both boys nodded reluctantly.

Wolf readied herself to strike...

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed, and please review.

Next Chapter Inner Demon Out

Will Netto die, or be controlled by Ryu.


	11. Inner Demon Out

Okay, heres the next chapter.

Please review and enjoy.

* * *

**Inner Demon Out**

Laika and Enzan turned their heads, so they wouldn't see the final blow kill their best friend.

Wolf readied herself and brought it down.

Then Laika and Enzan heard a thud, and were expecting to hear a "Inform the Hokage," but that never happened.

Wolf had said "Well, Netto, you pass the first test of taming your beast."

Both boys looked up to see Wolf standing awkwardly over what seemed to be a dragon.

Wolf jumped away from the dragon and helped it up.

When Laika and Enzan looked at the dragon closely, they see it's features.

The dragon was a dark color, it's scales were black, and it had red spines, but when the sun came out from behind the clouds, the colors changed.

The color became lighter, as light as sand.

"Hm, camouflaging scales." Wolf said.

She was right, the scales were changing color to it's surroundings.

When Laika and Enzan looked closer, they could see more details, the dragon had claws that didn't exactly blend in, it did change color though.

The dragon was about the height of Laika, and it's length was at least as long as five, six feet.

When Laika and Enzan looked at its eyes, they were a harmless chocolate brown.

"Netto?" Both boys asked.

Now Netto who is the dragon did answer, but not in the way expected.

"Gr, roar, grrr, r, snort." Netto said.

"Huh?" Everyone except Wolf said.

"Netto, talk in words, not dragon tongue." Wolf said.

"R, roar, grrr." Netto said.

Then Wolf approached Netto and started knocking on the head like he was a door.

"Speak human words." Wolf emphasized.

Wolf's P.O.V.

Laika and Enzan asked the dragon if he was Netto.

The dragon who was Netto replied, but wasn't understood by anyone, except me.

"Yeah, it's me." Netto said.

"Huh?"

Then I said "Netto, talk in words, not dragon tongue."

"But I am speaking." Netto said.

I approached him and knocked him on the head.

"Speak human words." I said.

End

After Wolf said that, she instructed Netto to concentrate on his voice box.

After, Netto spoke.

"Hey guys, what do you think?" Netto said.

"Well Netto, you passed the first part, you will go on to the second part." Wolf said.

"Okay, but how do I change back?" Netto asked.

"You'll find out in the last part." Wolf said.

"Well, can I at least rest, or see Meiru?" Netto asked.

"I don't think seeing Meiru will be possible, but resting, I can allow." Wolf said.

"Should I inform Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes." Wolf said.

Hokage's office

Both Tsunade and Meiru sneezed. (1)

Shizune said "Uh, bless you?"

* * *

1. If you don't remember, when someone talks about you from far away, you sneeze.

Well, this is the end of the chapter.

I hoped you enjoyed, and please review.

Also, I will be releasing my new Bleach fic, so you may read.

Next chapter: Beast Training II

Netto trains.


	12. Beast Training II

Well, here is the next chapter.

Please enjoy and review.

* * *

**Beast Training II**

"Okay, first, we train on your fire power." Wolf said.

"Okay," Netto said.

"Now, first, you need to eat a mineral first before you can actually get fire." Wolf said.

"Why?" Netto asked.

"Because, you need a flammable breath to be able to produce fire." Wolf said.

"Oh, okay." Netto said.

"So what kind of mineral is it?" Netto asked.

"It doesn't exactly have a name, but it releases flammable gas when it is in contact with moisture." Wolf said.

"Oh, okay." Netto said.

So Wolf changed into her demon form, and lead the way up a very tall mountain.

Much to the dismay of Laika and Enzan.

"Where, is, the, mineral." Laika said after short breaths in between.

"It's at the top of the mountain." Wolf said.

"Oh joy." Enzan said sarcastically.

"Oh, and Netto." Wolf said.

"Yah?" Netto asked.

"Start flapping your wings to strengthen them cause you are going to fly down the mountain later with us on your back." Wolf said.

"Okay." Netto said.

Laika and Enzan were horrified.

So the group reach the peak of the mountain.

Wolf dug into the ground and pointed.

"I'm supposed to eat that?" Netto said.

"Yeah, but to demonstrate, summon Glaze." Wolf said.

"Okay, but how do I do it if I'm a dragon?" Netto asked.

"Okay, well you have to draw so blood onto your finger, and do the necessary signs." Wolf said.

"Okay, but my body is covered in scales, how do I draw blood?" Netto asked.

"Your stomach is covered in soft scales, so slightly cut it." Wolf said.

Netto did as he was told, and summoned Glaze.

The first thing Glaze did was exclaim "Brother", then she flew on top of Netto's head.

"Okay, Glaze, please show Netto how to eat the mineral like Blaze showed you." Wolf said.

"Kay." Glaze squeaked.

So Glaze did as she was told.

"Done." Glaze said.

"Okay, Glaze please blow fire." Wolf said.

Glaze did as she was told and made a little ember.

"Okay, now you do it Netto." Wolf said.

"Uh, okay." Netto said.

Netto did as he was told and blew fire.

Too bad he didn't know that he would have a bigger fire, and too bad for Laika.

The fire was so big that it reached Laika just barely, leaving an inch left.

After the fire was gone, Laika fainted.

"Well, at least he won't need to climb down the mountain." Wolf said.

Everyone else just sweat dropped.

"Okay, you got the fire power done, time to fly." Wolf said.

"Uh, I think I will just climb down the mountain." Enzan said.

"Nope, Netto needs some weight on his back." Wolf said.

"Okay, Netto, summon Blaze." Wolf said.

"O, brothers coming." Glaze said.

"Yes." Wolf said

So Netto did as he was told.

"What do you need?" Blaze asked.

"We need you to teach Netto how to fly." Wolf said.

"Understood." Blaze said.

So instructions were given, and Netto flew down with Enzan screaming on his back.

* * *

Okay, the end of this chapter.

Next chapter Demon Strength

Netto does some strength tests.


	13. Demon Strength

Well, heres the next chapter.

Please review and enjoy.

* * *

**Demon Strength**

"AHHHHHHH!" Enzan screamed.

"Netto, you need to slow your speed." Blaze said.

"Okay." Netto said.

Then Netto opened his wings and he suddenly stopped.

Enzan did not like this because he was throw off Netto's back for at least two seconds, and then he landed back on Netto.

"Not that slow." Blaze said.

"Okay." Netto said.

And this continued on until they got to the bottom.

Enzan looked really sick when they got down.

"You must really hate wild rides." Netto said as Enzan got off his back.

Then Wolf changed to her human form and dragged Laika off Netto's back.

"Well, you were like a roller coaster." Wolf said.

"Well, at least I flew well." Netto said.

"Yes, I guess you did. Oh, Blaze, you may go." Wolf said.

Just as she said that, Blaze disappeared.

And Laika woke up confused.

"Uh, what happened?" Laika mumbled.

"Oh, we just flew down the mountain." Wolf said.

"Oh." Laika said.

"Oh, and Netto, you passed the first test." Wolf said.

"I did?" Netto said.

"Yup, carrying them was a test." Wolf said.

"Yay!" Netto exclaimed.

"Okay, time for weight lifting." Wolf said.

And by weights, she meant Laika and Enzan.

"AH! Stop shaking us so violently." Both boys said.

"What, I'm just lifting you off the ground and putting you back." Netto said.

"Okay, you can put them down now, we're going to test your attack skills with those claws and fangs." Wolf said.

"Okay, how do I do that?" Netto said.

"By drilling through a mountain." Wolf said.

Everyone was shocked.

"What, I can't do that." Netto said.

"Yes you can, now do it." Wolf said as she kicked Netto.

After eight hours of non stop drilling

"Finally, I'm finished." Netto said.

"See, you could do it." Wolf said.

"Fine, what ever." Netto said.

"Okay, you've done all the tests, tomorrow, you can change back into your human form." Wolf said.

"Yay." Netto said.

"Now rest up." Wolf said.

But everyone fell asleep before she could say that.

* * *

Please review.

Next Chapter Human Form

Netto learns how to get his human form back.


	14. Human Form

Here's the next chapter.

Please review and enjoy.

* * *

**Human Form**

"Okay Netto, to show you how to change back into your human form, I'll show you." Wolf said.

"Okay." Netto said.

So Wolf changed into her demon form.

"Okay, what you do is to get your inner demon back into its cage." Wolf said.

Netto did as he was told, but he only was able to change his hands, but they reverted back to dragon claws.

"Darn." Netto said.

"What you should do is imagine a cage and demon. That helps." Wolf said.

"Okay, but I don't know how that will exactly help." Netto said.

"It helps because you get the idea of what to do." Wolf said.

"Okay." Netto said.

So Netto did this a couple of times, the first couple ones didn't go well, but the tenth time, he got it.

"Yay, I did it!" Netto exclaimed.

Netto tried to walk when he shouted, but fell over.

"Um, I think you might need to get used to it." Wolf said.

"Yeah." Netto said.

"Anyways, lets go back to the hotel." Wolf said.

"I know, since I need practice, why don't we race in our demon forms." Netto sugested.

"Hm, that's a good idea." Wolf said.

"Uh, hello, what about us. We're not demons." Enzan said.

"Oh, I forgot." Wolf said as she took out two scrolls from her pack.

"You gonna teach them summoning?" Netto said.

"Yup." Wolf said.

"Okay Enzan, you get the cat family." Wolf said as she handed Enzan a scroll.

"Laika, you get the monkey family." Wolf said as she handed Laika a scroll.

Laika looked at his scroll.

"What?" Wolf said.

"Why do I have this animal group?" Laika asked.

"Because, it matches your skills." Wolf said.

As she said that, Wolf instructed them what to do.

"Okay, now that you have written your names, time to practice summoning." Wolf said.

"Netto, why don't you help Laika." Wolf said.

"Why does he get to be taught by Netto?" Enzan asked.

Wolf looked at Enzan.

"Hello, dragons and tigers fight." Wolf said.

"Oh." Enzan said.

So after Laika and Enzan learned summoning, they summoned the right sized animal to ride on.

And can you guess who won?

Well, if you said Wolf and Netto, you were right.

* * *

Well, you'll get the next chapter sometime later.

Please review.

Next Chapter The Return

Guess who.


	15. The Return

Well, here's the next chapter.

And I don't know why I should type this, but please review.

And enjoy.

* * *

**The Return**

"Okay, you've finished your demon training." Tsunade said.

"Yes." Netto said.

"Okay, then you have the rest of the day off." Tsunade said.

Then the group left the office and went outside.

"Hey, what do you want to do?" Naruto said.

"I don't know, maybe go somewhere quiet and read a book." Enzan said.

"I second that." Laika said.

"Aw, you guys are boring." Naruto said.

"Actually, I'd like to sleep a little." Netto said.

"I don't blame you." Wolf said.

"What, then what am I supposed to do?" Naruto said.

"How about I train you." Wolf said.

"Yes, finally, someone can train me." Naruto said.

"Well, since everybody is talking about what they're going to do, what is Sakura and Meiru doing." Netto said as he yawned.

"Hm, oh, Meiru's doing some more training with Sakura." Wolf said.

"Oh, then maybe we can see them tomorrow." Netto said.

"I guess. Oh, and here are the keys to the room. If you forgot where the hotel is, it's on the envelope that holds the keys." Wolf said.

"Thanks." Netto said as he took the keys.

So Enzan and Laika went to the library, Naruto and Wolf went training, and Netto was left alone to go to the hotel.

But from afar, two people were talking.

"He's alone and worn out." ???? said.

"Should we go after him?" ???? said.

"No, we shall wait until night fall, and that won't be long." ???? said.

So unaware that he was being watched, Netto went to the hotel and entered his room.

Then he heard a voice.

_Hey, serpent. _(Hey now considers Netto to be older, but not that old.)

"What, Ryu, what do you want." Netto replied.

_I'm going to tell you to be on your guard._

"Why?" Netto asked.

_Because, I felt a familiar presence._

"I guess." Netto said as he changed his clothes to the villager clothes he got.

Then Netto remembered Ryu's warning and he put on his battle suit and then his villager clothes.

He then went to bed.

After a few hours later, night fell and Netto woke up.

"Uh, maybe I should have set up a alarm clock." Netto said.

"Oh well, I guess I will take a walk." Netto said as he put on his shoes.

"Should we move now?" ???? said.

"No, we should wait until he's alone." ???? said.

So Netto walked out of the hotel and towards the walkway.

As he walked, two shadows followed.

After a couple minutes of walking, Netto sat on a bench and looked up at the sky.

"Hm, nice stars." Netto said.

"Yes, and this might be the last time to see them." ???? said.

Netto looked towards the source of the voice and found out it belonged to Kisame.

"Hello, brat." Kisame said.

Netto got into a fighting stance and gathered some chakara.

"Aw, look, the brat is ready to fight." Kisame said.

"Just hurry up and capture him." Itachi said.

Then Kisame charged.

* * *

Well, you will get the next chapter in a couple of days.

And **please** review and I hoped you enjoyed.

Next Chapter Escape, or Capture?

Find out if Netto escapes the two Akatsuki members or gets captured by them.


	16. Escape or Capture

Well, here's a new chapter.

Please review and enjoy.

* * *

**Escape, or Capture**

As Kisame charged, Netto had some time left to summon Blaze.

After Blaze was summoned, he blocked the incoming attack.

After Blaze had blocked Kisame's attack, Kisame jumped back next to Itachi.

"Hm, this brat has a few tricks up his sleeves.

As Kisame said that, Netto gave a order to Blaze.

"Blaze, can you shoot a flare?" Netto asked.

"Yes." Blaze said as he blew a couple of fire bolts into the sky.

The first shot was a small ball. The second was a lot bigger. The third was the same as the first. (This is an actual SOS signal.)

Both members saw this, but had no time to stop the distress signal.

Instead of standing any longer, both members attacked at the same time.

Netto dodged most of the attacks thanks to Blaze, but he was soon left alone when Kisame hit Blaze really hard and Blaze disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Netto stood there breathing heavily.

Netto just had to stall long enough for Wolf to come, but that chance was gone when Itachi activated his sharingan.

Then Itachi used a technique that weakened his mind. (I forgot what jutsu it was.)

**What Happened**

Netto found himself in a red and black world.

Then he saw Itachi appeared in front of him.

Then Itachi's form turned into many kinds of birds.

Then there was a loud sonic screech emitting from the birds and Netto clutched his head in pain from the screeching.

Then it ended after three days.

**The Real World**

In real life, only three seconds passed.

"Hm, what a strong mind. The demon must have influenced him." Itachi said.

Netto stood there about to faint.

He was still standing, but Kisame wasn't about to to let him stand any longer.

Netto's eyes started to close as Kisame started closing in on him.

The last thing Netto heard before passing out from the jutsu and being hit on the head was the howl of a wolf.

* * *

Well, you'll get the next chapter later.

Please review and I hoped you enjoyed.

Next Chapter The Cries of the Demons

In Netto's mind, Netto is confronted by the minds of the other Demons. And find out what happens to Netto.


	17. The Cries of Demons

Well, heres a new chapter.

And thanks for the tips to make this more of a novel.

Please review and enjoy.

* * *

**The Cries Of Demons**

Netto woke up in pitch black darkness. Netto tried to stand on something, but winced at the pain coming from his head.

After, he gave up on standing up, since there was no floor and the pain coming from his head.

Netto just floated there for a while, then he tried to move around, but the pain came back again.

Netto just gave up. After a while, Netto started feeling sleepy. He tried to shake it off, but he couldn't resist. So he gave up and let sleep take him.

_Hey, Serpent, you just gonna give up._

"Hey, who said that?" Netto said.

_You don't remember, it's me, Ryu._

"What do you want?" Netto said.

_Just trying to keep you alive._

"What, am I dying." Netto said sarcastically.

_Yes._

Netto choked when Ryu said that.

Was he really dying, was the persistent sleepiness the start of his death.

After that thought, Netto tried to move, but his head still gave off the pain. Netto yelped. The pain started to spread to his body.

Netto wanted the pain to go away, but like the drowsiness, he couldn't shake it.

Netto tried to think of a plan, but the pain was too much.

Netto then remembered something Wolf told him

_To over come death, you must think of goal to keep you alive. Never give up._

Netto thought about a goal.

Then after Netto thought of the goal, a light appeared a couple feet away from him.

Netto walked towards the light .

After Netto had walked through it, he saw a a few demon like animals all around the cage Ryu was held up in.

"Ah, Hikari Netto." The boar like demon said.

"Huh?" Netto said.

"You are the only one who can free Ryu, and yourself." The boar said.

"What?" Netto said.

"Even though you over came death, you are still at risk of dying." The boar said.

Netto stood there, shocked.

He thought for a while and then walked up to the cage.

He did what he did before. He gathered chakara and placed it on the engraved seal, and the demons disappeared, and the doors opened.

**The Real World**

A battle raged on and the Konoha ninjas were winning thanks to the help of Wolf.

"We must retreat. There are too many." Itachi said.

"Not without the demon." Kisame said as he ran toward Netto's lifeless form.

The Konoha ninjas were about to stop them, but Wolf stopped them.

Knowing that Wolf had a reason, they watched.

"Ha, this is too easy." Kisame said.

Then Itachi found out what was about to happen.

"Stop Kisame!" Itachi yelled.

But Kisame didn't hear, and when he reached Netto, he was thrown back away from the village.

Itachi followed suit.

Wolf walked up to Netto's dragon form.

"So, what goal did you have." Wolf said.

"My goal was to protect everyone I care about." Netto said as he changed back, and clasped from sheer exhaustion.

"Hm, well at least he's alive." Wolf said as the ninjas checked for the wounded.

"Let's head back to the village." Wolf said.

The ninjas nodded and picked up the injured.

* * *

Well, you'll get a new chapter later.

I hoped you enjoyed and please review.

Well, I hoped this is better.

Next Chapter The Plan

It's time for Konoha to form a defense and offense plan.


	18. The Plan

Well, heres a new chapter.

Please, and I mean please review.

Also, enjoy.

* * *

**The Plan**

So after the Akatsuki attempted to capture Netto, Wolf went to the Konoha hospital with the other ninja who got injured.

All medical nins were required to go to and treat the wounded.

That included Meiru and Sakura.

Konoha Hospital

"Okay, so group one had only two injured people." Tsunade said.

Shizune made a check on a piece of paper.

"Group two had multiple injured people." Tsunade said.

Shizune made another check.

"And group three had one death, and everyone else in critical." Tsunade said. (I just made these up.)

Shizune checked again.

After all the boxes on the piece of paper were checked off, Tsunade and Shizune went to a certain room that had a certain patient in it.

When they got to the door of that room, they could hear yelling.

"I'm fine, stop bandaging me."

"No you aren't fine, now stop moving."

"ow, ow, ow."

Then Tsunade and Shizune entered the room.

They saw Netto trying to get up, but was pushed back down by Meiru every time.

Meiru was trying to bandage Netto's head because there was a large cut on it. Possibly from Kisame's blade.

"Netto, why don't you let her bandage you." Tsunade said.

"I don't need any help." Netto said.

Then Netto tried to get up again when Meiru's attention was diverted towards Tsunade, but Meiru could still tell that he was trying to stand up, so she pushed him down again.

"Well, at least I don't need to ask how you are feeling." Tsunade said.

Netto just pouted.

"Well, now that finishing the rounds are finished, lets get to that meeting." Wolf said.

Everyone except Netto jumped.

"When did you get here?" Enzan said.

"Uh, just now." Wolf said.

"Well, yeah, I guess we should get going." Tsunade said.

"Hey Wolf, what's the meeting about?" Laika asked.

"Um, we are just talking about what happened." Wolf said.

"Are you really?" Netto said.

"Yes, now rest up, and let Meiru treat your wounds." Tsunade said as she, Shizune, and Wolf left.

"I said I was fine." Netto mumbled.

So, after they left, Meiru went back to treating Netto's wounds, well trying to.

After a couple of minutes, Netto figured out that this would all end if Meiru finished, so he just gave up.

After Meiru finished treating Netto's, she and Enzan and Laika left the room so that Netto could rest.

The Meeting

At the meeting, Tsunade, Wolf, some ninja, and some of the elders were coming up with a plan to defend their village, and the remaining demons.

The meeting went on for a while, but came to a end when a plan was made.

"So, now the Akatsuki have three demons." An elder said.

"Yes, and we have finally come up with a plan to counter the Akatsuki." Tsunade said.

"Yes, and things may only get complicated." Wolf said.

"Well, I guess spreading the demons further and keeping them hidden is the best plan we have so far." A ninja said.

"Hm, should we execute the plan now?" Wolf said.

"Yes, but we should wait until we know exactly when the time is right. The meeting is now closed." Tsunade said.

So, after she said that, Wolf and Tsunade were left alone in the room.

It was silent until Wolf broke it.

"It seems we have been infiltrated." Wolf said.

"Yes, but at least our plan that was said here was a fake." Wolf said.

"Yes." Tsunade said.

After that was said, Wolf left, and Tsunade called a ninja to send a message that a intruder was in the village.

Some Where

"I have infiltrated Konoha." ???? said.

"What is their plan?" ???? said.

"They are planing to separate, and hide the remaining demons."???? said.

"Very well, you may go." ???? said.

Then after ???? said that, the holographic image disappeared.

Then ???? spoke to the other images.

"You know what will happen, you may go now." ???? said.

After ???? said, all the other images disappeared.

???? was left by himself to talk.

_Soon, the time will come.

* * *

_

End of chapter.

Please review and I hoped you enjoyed.

Next Chapter Road Trip

Wolf and company execute the real plan.


	19. Road Trip

Heres the next chapter.

Please review and enjoy.

* * *

**Road Trip**

So after everyone rested up, and packed their things, they checked out of the hotel they were at. Then they went to the Hokage's office. After a few minutes of walking, they met up with Naruto and Sakura on the way there.

"Hey guys." Naruto said.

"Hey Naruto." Netto said.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked when he saw the bags in their hands.

Wolf answered, and Naruto decided to join them on there way to the Hokage Tower. When they arrived, they went in and to Tsunade's office.

"So, here are the applications." Tsunade said as she handed them to Wolf.

Wolf took the papers and handed one to everyone except Naruto. Everyone filled out the papers, then Laika spoke up.

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to other villages and towns to help them out with things." Wolf said.

Laika nodded and handed the paper to Wolf.

"Hey, how come you are going?" Naruto said.

"Actually, I've arranged for you to go with them." Tsunade said.

Laika and Enzan groaned. Having one Netto was bad enough, but having two is bad. Both were extremely energetic and hyper at most times.

"Yay, but who is coming with us?" Naruto said.

Just as if on cue, Jiraiya entered through the door.

"Hey, it's Perverted Hermit." Naruto said.

"I said never call me that." Jiraiya said.

"It seems like Jiraiya just came back from the public bath." Wolf said.

"What, I don't know what you're talking about." Jiraiya said.

"Then why is there a bar of soap in your hair." Wolf said.

Jiraiya just took out the soap bar and threw it out the window. After he did that, he just made up and excuse.

"Well, Naruto, why don't you go pack some things." Wolf said.

"Sure." Naruto said as he left.

Jiraiya followed after him. Tsunade turned towards Wolf.

"Wolf, I'm sure you know what to do during your mission." Tsunade said.

"Yes, I'm sure." Wolf said.

After Wolf said that, Tsunade handed Wolf a scroll. After that, everyone else handed in their papers and left the tower. They headed towards the main gate of the village. They arrived in ten minutes, but they had to wait one hour for Naruto and Jiraiya.

When they arrived, Naruto and Jiraiya received a whack on the head.

"Why did you do that?" Naruto said as he held his head.

"That was for being late." Wolf said.

So after that was said, they left, but as they were leaving, they didn't know that two people were watching them leave from afar.

"It seems they are proceeding with their plan."

"So it may seem."

So the two people left to inform the other members.

* * *

End of part one.

Please, review and I hoped you enjoyed.

Next Chapter Road Trip II

Lets see what things Laika, Enzan, Netto, Meiru, Naruto, Wolf, and Jiraiya have in common.


	20. Road Trip II

Well, heres the next chapter.

Please review and enjoy.

* * *

**Road Trip II**

So as the group was walking along, Naruto thought it was too quiet, so he started to speak up, but Wolf expected this and cut in before speaking up.

"Naruto, whatever you say can won't do anything." Wolf said.

Naruto let out the air he was going to use. Again, it got quiet again for a while, but Naruto was getting kind of bored, and it seemed it was rubbing off on Netto.

"Hey Wolf, where are we going?" Netto said with boredom in his voice.

"We are going to a village called Soft Hills" Wolf said.

"Whys it called Soft Hills?" Netto asked.

Wolf answered that with a _I'm going to kill you if you don't follow my instructions_ voice.

"It's called that because it is really quiet there, so I don't want you guys to make any loud noises." Wolf said.

Naruto and Netto gave a small oh. So the group continued on for a while. A couple of minutes passed and Naruto decided to spread the fun around, so he talked it with Netto.

Netto seemed to agree with him and did kawarmi with a shadow clone jutsu he learned from Naruto before they left. (Don't know if it is spelled right.) While Netto was gone, Wolf was waiting for something to happen because she heard the little conversation between Naruto and Netto.

So, Netto took the time from the group to find a bug, or small wild animal. Then Netto remembered that Enzan was deadly afraid of spiders. (And I'm not really sure.) So Netto ventured off and found a common spider. Not venomous, so that nothing would happen.

So Netto returned to the group, will he didn't exactly return as a human, he had transformed to a bird and flew on Enzan's shoulder.

"Uh Enzan, you have a bird on your shoulder." Laika said.

Enzan looked at his shoulder, when he did that, the bird dropped something and left. For a sec, Enzan did not seem the least bit phased, that is until he found out it was a creepy, crawly, spider.

Enzan yelped as the spider jumped on his face and started crawling.

"Ahh!" Enzan screamed.

As this happened, Netto took his place. Naruto did a high five with Netto. Then Wolf walked up behind them and spoke up.

"Well, I guess it was worth it to let you do that." Wolf said.

Naruto and Netto jumped. When they turned around, they saw Wolf smiling.

"Heh, I guess we aren't in trouble." They both said.

Wolf nodded. While she did that, Jiraiya approached Enzan and picked up the spider. When Enzan stopped screaming, he showed Enzan. That was a big mistake. Enzan started screaming again until Jiraiya took the spider away.

"Hm, it seems you did more damage to it than it did to you." Jiraiya said as he lifted a dead spider.

Enzan glared at Netto and Naruto. He growled, but Wolf gave him a glare saying _They did nothing, you were the one making the noise. I will punish you for that. _Enzan calmed down and shuddered. So the group continued on with the village in sight.

* * *

End of chapter.

Please review and I hoped you enjoyed.

Next Chapter Road Trip III

The group meet a friend of Wolf. And Meiru gets a good luck charm.


	21. Road Trip III

Sorry it's late, I went to New York and could not post this chapter.

Well, heres the next chapter.

Please enjoy and review.

* * *

**Road Trip III**

As the group entered the town, they could see, or rather hear that this town was really quiet. Even the children in this town were quiet. The group stayed quiet not to start a commotion. The group walked on towards the edge of the town.

After a while of walking through the town, they reached where they were headed. One thing the group noticed was that it wasn't quiet here, there were trees around and small cabins. They could hear children playfully talking.

"Why is there noise here, than in the town?" Netto asked.

"Because there are no restrictions here. That is also why my friend lives here also." Wolf said.

While they were walking, they were greeted by the children that were playing. The children seemed to know Wolf.

"Hi Wolf." One child said.

"Where have you been?" Another said.

Wolf greeted them kindly and patted one of them on the head. She told them she was just visiting, but would be playing with them later. After she said that, she told them to go back to their activities and they left.

The group continued onward. Then they finally reached their destination. It was a house that looked cozy. It was just a plain sand yellow and had a plain gray roof. They walked up to the house and Wolf knocked on the door.

The group could here some shuffling inside. Wolf suddenly moved away from the door. Netto saw this and copied. Meiru followed, then Jiraiya. Enzan and Laika were about to ask why, but their question was answered as the door opened and a big dog jumped out on landed on Laika and Enzan.

Then a person came out of the house and started scolding the dog.

"Now, now Lupus, you know you aren't supposed to hug the guests." The girl said.

Then the girl noticed Wolf and greeted her.

"Wolf, your here. Welcome." The girl said.

"Hi Aryn, how ya doing?" Wolf said.

"I'm fine, but what brings you here?" Aryn said.

"I'm here to check up on that tattoo." Wolf said.

"Oh, well come in." Aryn said.

Aryn opened the door wide open and the group walked into the house. In the house, they could see just plain furniture, and things. This girl really likes things simple.

"Okay, please feel right at home and I'll get some tea." Aryn said.

So the group sat down, well, Enzan, Laika, Jiraiya, Meiru, and Naruto sat down. Wolf stood and Netto was sitting next to Lupus.

After a while, Aryn came back into the room and handed everyone a cup of tea. Everyone except Netto and Naruto took a sip of the tea. Then after that, Aryn started to talk to Wolf.

"Hm, I guess you came at the right time. It's starting to sting a bit." Aryn said.

"Well, it's normal, I mean it is a special tattoo." Wolf said.

So as Wolf and Aryn were speaking, Netto started playing with Lupus. Netto picked up the ball Lupus had dropped next to him and rolled it away. Lupus stood up and went to pick it up. She came back a while later and dropped it next to him again. (I going with girl.)

Netto picked it up and rolled it between his hands. Lupus intercepted it and picked it up. She dropped it directly in Netto's hands. Then Lupus jumped on Netto and started licking him. Aryn noticed this and said.

"Aww, she likes you. I know, why don't you play with her in the training ground." Aryn said.

Everyone asked "Training Ground?"

"Yes, I taught Aryn how to be a ninja." Wolf said.

"And I'm getting better every day." Aryn said.

So the group stood up and followed Aryn through her house and out into the backyard. When they got outside, they could see an obstacle course, grass lands, a small rocky area, a lake, a cave, a plain training ground, and a small field.

Lupus ran next to Netto and grabbed, or bit a corner of his clothing. She started to drag him away towards the fields. Meiru and Naruto followed after Netto.

"Okay, now that they are happy, lets get back to talking." Aryn said.

"You can go in first, I want to have a talk with someone first." Wolf said.

Aryn shrugged and went back into her house. Wolf turned towards Enzan. Enzan gulped.

Five minutes later

Now we see Wolf heading back into the house and Jiraiya and Laika watching Enzan lifting, or trying to lift up a huge boulder. Apparently, Wolf got some chains from one of the training grounds and hooked Enzan up. Then she got a boulder and dropped it on the end on the chain. She told him that he should free himself. No matter what the case, no one will help him get out.

So he has to stay there all night if it takes him to get the boulder off. When Wolf was done, Wolf gave a glare that said _Help him and suffer. _Then before Wolf went back into the house, she walked up to Meiru and talked, and then did something. Then she went into the house.

* * *

Well, this the end of the chapter.

I hoped you enjoyed.

Please review.

Next Chapter Talking and Training

Aryn and Wolf talk some more. Then Naruto suggests that they train. Everyone agrees.


	22. Training and Talking

Sorry for the delay, I had many tests and two exams to study for, so I had no time to write the chapter.

Well, heres the next chapter.

Please review and enjoy.

* * *

**Talking and Training**

An hour later, Wolf came out of Aryn's house with Aryn. They saw that Netto, Meiru, and Naruto were still playing with Lupus. They could also see that Enzan was still trying to get the boulder off. He was exhausted. Wolf walked up to him.

"What do you want." Enzan said as he looked up at Wolf.

"You know you could have summoned an animal." Wolf said.

Enzan groaned and then did the things necessary. Enzan summoned a tiger that looked like a saber tooth tiger. The tiger bit the chain and it broke. The tiger then bit the cuff. After that, the tiger disappeared in a puff of smoke.

As soon as it did that, Netto, Meiru, Naruto, and Lupus came running back. As they came running back, Enzan stood up and Laika and Jiraiya walked back.

"Hey, what were you doing in the house." Netto asked.

Then Aryn, deciding to answer, answered, but before she did that, Wolf got a ball from her pocket and threw it. Netto, who was still holding onto Lupus' collar was pulled by Lupus. Then after Netto was dragged away, Aryn answered the question by pulling up her shirt.

Now Aryn was not a person who would be shy, or a person who would have any common sense at all, was not wearing an under shirt. The answer was answered by the group seeing a boar shaped mark. What the group also saw was above the mark.

Laika, Enzan, and Jiraiya stared for a moment until common sense hit them right in the face. Enzan and Laika started nose bleeding. Jiraiya was nose bleeding, but it was small. Before any more blood was sprayed, Wolf pulled down the shirt.

Just as soon as she did that, Netto and Lupus returned. Netto saw that the three guys were nose bleeding.

"Hey, what happened?" Netto asked.

"I just saved you from a bad influence and nose bleed." Wolf said.

"Couldn't you have spared us also?" Laika said.

"Oh, I thought you were a perfectly grown man that could hold emotions in." Wolf said.

Yes, Laika had said this in the past, but Laika never expected this to really happen. Laika just got out a tissue and plugged his nose.

"So, what was that mark." Meiru asked.

"Oh, it's a tattoo that Wolf gave me when I was a little tot." Aryn said.

Jiraiya glanced at Wolf.

"Well, what do we do now?" Enzan said as he held his nose.

"How about train." Netto said.

"Oh, that's a great idea." Aryn said.

So Aryn zoomed into her house and a few minutes later, she came out wearing some kind of battle outfit. Everyone stared at her and Aryn stared back.

"What?" Aryn asked.

"Nothing." Laika said.

So everyone went into the house to change into their battle outfits and got their supplies ready. So after they did that, they exited out to the training grounds. Aryn was waiting outside. She had an impatient look on her face.

"What took you guys so long?" Aryn said.

"Whatever." Naruto said.

"Okay, now that everyone is ready, lets draw straws to see who will fight who." Wolf said.

So Wolf got some sticks and dipped them in some dye she so happened to have. She wrapped her hand on the sticks and everyone choose a stick.

Training Partner

Naruto vs Meiru

Netto vs Aryn

Laika vs Enzan

"Okay, now we have the battle partners, now we need the training ground for each partner." Wolf said.

So Wolf got some other sticks and dipped them in other dye. The groups had one each. Each group had a different environment. No one got the normal training ground.

Group Training Grounds

Netto vs Aryn- Rocky Land

Naruto vs Meiru- Grasslands

Laika vs Enzan- Forest

* * *

Well, this is the end of this chapter.

I hoped you enjoyed and please review.

Next Chapter Laika vs Enzan

Laika and Enzan train together by fighting. Who will win, will it be Laika or Enzan


	23. Laika vs Enzan

Well, heres the next chapter.

Please review and enjoy.

* * *

**Laika vs Enzan**

Well, now we see Enzan and Laika in their fighting positions in a forest. Wolf, Aryn, Jiraiya, Netto, Naruto, and Meiru were watching from afar. Then Wolf turned to Netto.

"Netto, please summon a dragon." Wolf said.

Everyone was confused, why would a dragon need to be summoned. That was answered when Netto summoned a cat sized dragon. Apparently Netto knew because he whispered something into the dragon's ear. Soon, the dragon shot a small fireball up into the air that separated when it reached ten feet.

That signaled the start of the match. Laika and Enzan charged, while they were fighting, Meiru spoke to Netto.

"What's his name?" Meiru asked.

"Hm, I don't know." Netto replied.

Then the dragon jumped on Meiru's head, letting them know that it he wanted to be named by Meiru. (Netto will summon a lot of dragons at the end of the story. So this is why I am getting a lot of dragons.)

"Hm, what about Ember?" Meiru said.

The dragon seemed to like that because he flew up into the air and did loops in the air. Then he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I guess he likes it." Netto said.'

So back to the battle. Laika and Enzan are clashing at each other. Then they jump away from each other and land on a branch across from each other. Then at the same time, they do some hand seals and hit their hands on the branch they are standing on.

There was a puff of smoke and our two fighters are now standing on a ape and a albino tiger. Laika was on a adult ape that has black fur and big canines. Enzan was on a adult tiger that had fur as white as snow and large fangs.

Then the two charged each other. Laika and Enzan were kunai to kunai and the animals were claw to claw. Seeing this was going no where, the two separated and landed on separate branches again. As they were apart, Laika said something to the ape.

The ape nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Enzan saw this and said.

"What's wrong, giving up already?" Enzan taunted, but soon he swallowed his words when he felt a big pain in his rear.

"Ow!" Enzan yelled.

Laika Laughed at the scene. The tiger was confused, but soon found out why his master was yelling when he looked behind him. The tiger saw the ape he had been fighting with was biting his master's rear.

The tiger was angry, so he attacked the ape. The ape disappeared in a puff of smoke and appeared next to Laika. Laika had a smile on his face.

"What were you saying?" Laika asked.

Enzan started fuming and then he started speaking to the tiger. The tiger nodded and disappeared in a flash. Laika stood prepared, expecting for something to happen. As Laika was waiting, he never noticed Enzan coming closer each second. The ape wasn't paying attention either.

Then, when Laika and the ape were undefended, they were pounced on by the tiger and Enzan, kunai or claw at neck. Wolf, seeing this declared the winner.

"Okay, the winner is Enzan." Wolf said.

The battle stopped and Enzan was the winner. Meiru went to see if any injuries had been afflicted on any of the fighters.

* * *

Well, this is the end of this chapter.

I hoped you enjoyed and review.

Next Chapter Naruto vs Meiru

Next chapter shows Naruto and Meiru fighting. This chapter will show off that boys are not always stronger than girls.


	24. Naruto vs Meiru

Sorry for the long update, but I have this very special and important test to take in my state. Studying was important.

Well, heres the next update.

Also, please review and enjoy.

* * *

**Naruto vs Meiru**

So now we are about to see Meiru and Naruto fight. Before anything could happen, Wolf walked up to Meiru and gave her a scroll. Then she started talking to Meiru about stuff. Meiru nodded and said that Tsunade had already taught her these things even though she didn't actually do it before.

Now we now that Meiru is a medical nin and was taught by Sakura, but what did she learn from Sakura exactly, I wonder. No one knows except Wolf, who is jumped on top of Aryn's house, far away from the grassland training area, after talking to Meiru. No one saw this.

Netto climbed on another dragon's back that he summoned. Netto ordered the dragon to fly up. Then he gave an order.

"Lightning, flare." Netto ordered. Lightning obeyed and shot lightning through the air. Then Netto landed Lighting next to Wolf and Lightning disappeared.

The battle began with Naruto starting off with his signature move, kagebushin. Three clones of Naruto appeared in front of Naruto. Meiru stood there for a while, analyzing the situation in front of her. Then, the Narutos charged Meiru. One Naruto closest to Meiru threw a kunai, but Meiru dodged it.

Meiru bit her finger and did some hand signs. Then she pushed her hand on the ground she landed on and then she stood on a big falcon. The Narutos stood there, then the real Naruto yelled at Wolf.

"Hey, that's not fair. Why are you giving them summoning animals?" Naruto yelled.

Wolf gave a death glare at Naruto and Naruto got chills up his spine. He just brushed the comment he just said off. When Naruto had his attention back to the battle, all his clone had been defeated. Naruto stood there until he realized that Meiru was flying right directly at him.

Naruto yelped and dodged. Then he did kagebushin and prepared to do rasegan. After he made the jutsu, he jumped and pushed the spiral into the falcon and it disappeared in a puff of smoke. Meiru landed gracefully back on her feet.

Naruto charged Meiru with a kunai in had, but was caught off guard when Meiru suddenly bent over and punched the ground. At first, it appeared nothing happened, but soon he found out what happened, and so did everyone else near the field.

The ground shook violently and soon it broke up and shattered. Everyone except Wolf were surprised. Then Wolf said a comment. " Like teacher like student. Great chakara control Meiru."

Naruto was stunned for a bit, which left enough time for Meiru to punch Naruto dead on. Naruto flew away into the little lake training ground. Wolf declared Meiru the winner. Naruto came back up and whined that, that wasn't fair. Wolf jumped on the ground and lifted a boulder with ease, then throw it with ease at Naruto.

Naruto yelped and swam fast away. Then he started yelling and cursing. Wolf paid no attention to him and asked Meiru to check for any injuries. Meiru nodded and ran to Naruto. Wolf turned to Netto and smiled. Netto smiled back at Wolf.

So far, Enzan and Meiru had won. Who would win in the final battle. Would it be Netto, or the mysterious Aryn and her mysterious background.

What will happen during the battle, will the truth be revealed, or will it stay hidden.

Current Rankings

Enzan win.

Meiru win.

Laika loss.

Naruto loss.

Netto ----

Aryn ----

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. And please, don't mind any spelling grammars unless you feel they need to be looked upon.

Please review.

Next Chapter Netto vs Aryn

You will have to find out in the next chapter. Heres a hint to might happen next. Think about that tattoo that Aryn has. Is it normal, or something else.


	25. Netto vs Aryn

Heres a new chapter.

Please review and enjoy.

* * *

**Netto vs Aryn**

Now we see Netto and Aryn facing each other on a rocky field. They got into fighting stances. Suddenly, a fire ball shot up into the air. Everyone looked at Wolf. She was sitting on a big wolf's back. Then Wolf spoke up.

"Uh, hello, that means fight." Wolf said.

"Oh." Both Netto and Aryn said.

The two charged each other. Aryn had a kunai ready at hand and Netto his battle claw. The two came at each other with great force. The ground cracked a little under the force. Everyone watched on, there was great tension in the air.

Everyone knew Netto was good at combat, but they didn't know about Aryn. They were quite surprised, well Wolf really wasn't surprised since she knew Aryn.

The two clashed at each other a couple times until the weapons gave way. The two dropped their weapons. Aryn got out a new kunai, but Netto summoned a new dragon that looked very normal.

"Oh, you summoned a dragon. I can summon animals as well." Aryn said as started to do the necessary things for summoning.

After Aryn pushed her hand into the ground and a boar appeared under her. Everyone stared at the boar, then at Wolf.

"Oops, I forgot I gave her a summoning scroll. My bad." Wolf said.

Netto didn't really pay attention, her just needed a weapon and learn what the dragon does.

"Okay, attack." Netto said.

The Dragon attacked, but what was surprising was that blades came out of the knuckles of the dragon's claw and it slashed at Aryn's boar. The boar disappeared after the attack. Everyone stared with surprise and Wolf spoke up.

"Oh, I remember him. That dragon only uses close combat." Wolf said.

"Oh, well, good job Gladius." Netto said. (1)

The dragon snorted after Netto said that and Netto sweat dropped. Not very social. Then Wolf spoke up again.

"He's an outcast, or was one." Wolf said. (2)

So after that was said, the battle continued on. Aryn kept on summoning and Netto's dragon kept of slashing. This went on until Netto had an idea. Netto summoned another dragon, did henge with to it, and did kawarmi.

Aryn didn't notice because she was trying not to be killed by the dragon. No one noticed either because they were watching the battle. Netto took the chance to change into his dragon form. Wolf was the only one who noticed the change.

Netto came back and switched with the dragon. Finally, Aryn summoned the boar prince and used him to attack the outcast dragon. Netto stepped in and took charge. The boar tried to attack, but Netto flew into the air to dodge.

Aryn was getting angry that she was just fighting dragons than Netto himself.

"Hey, Netto! Where are you!" Aryn yelled.

Netto, in his dragon form tried to blow fire, but couldn't. Then he remembered that to blow fire, he needed the right mineral, and since this was a rocky area, it would be easy.

Gladius, apparently found out that the dragon that stepped in and saved him was the on that summoned him. He also found out that Netto needed the mineral, so Gladius flew in and became a distraction so that Netto could have some time to find and eat the mineral.

It worked, because the boar prince and Aryn had their attention on Gladius. Netto took the time to find the mineral. Wolf told him that the mineral was found near an underground spring. First, to find the spring, you must be able to see temperature changes, and since dragons could do that, it is easy for Netto. (3)

Netto's eye sight changed from normal view, to red, blue, yellow, and green. Netto looked around for a large mass of blue. Netto found it, but it was under the boar prince's hoofs. Then Netto remembered his drill training. So Netto drilled into the ground he was standing on.

While Netto was doing that, Gladius was getting very tired. He fell to the ground in exhaustion. The boar prince was about to do the final blow when the ground under him gave way and fire erupted from under him. The boar prince disappeared and Aryn landed in Netto's arms. Netto was trying real hard not to cut Aryn with his new set of claws coming out of his knuckles.

Everyone just stared and Wolf and Gladius stared with pleasure. A smile seemed to have creapt onto his face, Gladius became happy for once. Now he had two people that he could trust.

-To be continued-

* * *

1. Gladius means sword in Latin.

2. Remember, Wolf used to capture demons and sorts.

3. I read that dragons have eyes similar to that of a snake's.

Well, I hoped you enjoyed.

Please review.

Next Chapter Coming Together

Things are going according to plan for Akatsuki and Konoha.


	26. Coming Together

Here's the next chapter.

Please review and enjoy.

* * *

**Coming Together**

We see a group of images of people in a dark cave talking.

"Everything is coming according to plan." ???? said.

"Yes, it is." The other images said.

"Well, please get on with our plan." ???? said.

"Yes." The other images said. After that was said, all the images, except one disappeared.

"Four down, five to go." ???? said.

Elsewhere

After all the battles had been fought, the sun was starting to set below the horizon. The group entered the house to eat, clean, and rest up. It had been a long day and three battles won and lost.

After the group entered the house, Aryn showed them the guest rooms she had. When the group was showed around, they found out that the house wasn't as small as it seemed. There were many rooms as far as the group could see. As the group walked, Laika spoke to Wolf.

"Hey Wolf, why is the house so big on the inside than outside?" Laika asked.

"Oh, it's genjutsu. It makes the house seem small so that enemies will underestimate it. The house is more like a castle without the genjutsu." Wolf said.

"Oh." Laika said.

So the group continued on. Aryn showed the group bathrooms, the bedrooms they were staying in, the kitchen, the library, and some other rooms. Soon, the tour ended and everybody separated to do different things.

Meiru went to the bathroom to do what girls do of course, Naruto and Netto headed for the kitchen. Laika and Enzan headed for the library, Aryn went to her bedroom, Jiraiya went to his guest room, and Wolf went, somewhere.

As they left, three shadows followed Naruto and Netto, two shadows followed Meiru, two shadows followed Aryn, and one shadow followed Wolf.

Meiru

As Meiru walked towards the bathroom, Meiru couldn't help but notice two shadows that weren't her own following her. Meiru did a genjutsu to see who was following her. The two shadows didn't really know that they were in a genjutsu. The shadows kept following the Meiru in front of them. Meiru was afar, studying the situation and decided it was too dangerous and left to find help. After Meiru left, the two shadows figured out they were in a genjutsu. They got rid of it, but lost track of Meiru, for now.

Aryn

Aryn was humming to herself on her bed. She was smiling happily until she sensed a presence that was not Wolf's, or her friends, but she did nothing to give off that she knew. Aryn then called Lupus to make the intruders wary of doing anything for now until they figured out what to do.

Aryn waited a couple of minutes before she made a move, but it was a minute to late. Two shadows jumped out and grabbed her. Aryn struggled and Lupus started barking. The shadows turned out to be people. The person that wasn't holding Aryn tried to hit the dog, but the dog moved in an unusual way. Then the people's eyes widened.

"It's a summoned animal. Attack it before it gets away!" Zetsu yelled.

But Lupus disappeared in a puff of smoke and the two had to leave quickly with their target. Aryn couldn't struggle anymore because she was knocked unconscious.

Wolf

Wolf walked out onto the training grounds then she stopped and yelled into the air.

"I know you are here, Itachi." Wolf yelled.

There was silence in the air after Wolf stopped yelling. Then Wolf turned to a shadow and threw multiple kunai at it. The shadow moved out of the way and reformed into the shape of a human.

"Hm, how did you know I was here?" Itachi asked.

"You still have the scent of your clan's blood on you." Wolf said.

"You still angry that I broke your promise?" Itachi asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. All I know is that you don't have the trust of a wolf. " Wolf said. Then she charged at Itachi.

_Flashback_

"_Hey, Wolf." Itachi said._

"_Yeah?" Wolf said._

"_Why don't you have any friends?" Itachi asked._

"_They don't accept me into their pack." Wolf replied._

"_Well maybe it's because you act more like a wolf." Itachi said._

_Wolf turned to Itachi and said._

"_To be friends, you depend on what your personality is like. Not what you do or think." Wolf said._

"_Oh." Itachi said._

_Wolf remained silent. She seemed to be in thought._

"_Wolf, what would a wolf do to gain the trust of another wolf?" Itachi asked._

"_They would need to make a promise to keep, then they become members of a pack, or friends." Wolf said._

"_Should I do that with you?" Itachi asked._

_Wolf thought a bit, then replied with a "sure."_

_The two exchanged promises and pinky swore._

"_I promise to remain loyal to my friend and partners." Wolf said._

"_I promise to look for things necessary, not power, nor anything unnecessary." Itachi said._

_Then the two locked pinkies and shook them after they let go,Wolf smiled._

_End Flashback_

Naruto and Netto

The two boys were looking for either curry, or ramen to eat. All they had to eat were, rice balls, tea, and bread. So the two boys were extremely hungry for food that they liked.

While the boys were looking, Netto sensed a familiar presence and two foreign presences. Netto did not stop, but he did morph his eyes to his dragon eyes. Netto looked around using his dragon eyes and saw three figures. Netto changed his eyes and nudged Naruto a little. They had their backs to the three figures.

Netto mouthed some words to Naruto and Naruto understood. Netto did a genjutsu and the two boys did kagebunshin and then did kawarmi. The two then left to find the others. The three figures just watched on.

Wolf

Itachi and Wolf attacked then separated. They both where exhausted a little, but only a little. They had been hitting each other for a while. Then, a flare went up into the air about a mile away. Itachi looked at Wolf, but then disappeared. Wolf stared, then she charged back into the house.

The Library

Laika and Enzan were reading peacefully until three people charged into the room. They both yelped because they did not expect it. The three spoke at the same time.

"The Akatsuki are here!"

"You sure are right about that." ???? said.

Everyone looked at a dog standing by the door.

"Lupus! But how can you talk?" Netto exclaimed.

"He can talk because he's a summoned animal." Wolf said.

Everyone turned their attention to Wolf. Then Netto spoke up in a serious tone.

"You're wounded." Netto said.

Then Enzan spoke. "What do you mean. She's not even bleeding."

"She may not be bleeding, but you can't cover the scent of blood blood from a wolf, nor a dragon." Netto said.

"You are absolutely correct Netto. I healed my wounds, but I did not cover the scent." Wolf said.

Everyone stared in silence at Netto for a while, then Lupus spoke up.

"Uh, I know that things are surprising, but the Akatsuki got Aryn." Lupus said.

Wolf groaned and spoke. "Ahh, I knew something was up."

"Well, we need to follow the Akatsuki members." Jiraiya said.

"Perverted Hermit." Naruto said.

"Don't call me that." Jiraiya said.

Wolf nodded at Jiraiya's comment.

"Everyone, get ready for battle." Wolf said.

-To be continued-

* * *

Well, I hoped you enjoyed.

Please review.

Next Chapter Battles

The end is coming soon. The fight is near, and the life of all tailed demons is on the line. Things will happen, death and sadness. A wait the time.


	27. Battles

Sorry everyone, but I had trouble trying to figure out how to get the requested characters into the final chapters of the story, and now I have come to a solution. I also had trouble thinking of a long chapter.

Well, here's the chapter.

Please review and enjoy.

* * *

**Battles**

Everybody was in Aryn's house, they were trying to find supplies for there trip to the Akatsuki liar. They had to be prepared because this could be their last battle. Anything, such as food, weapons, anything necessary.

Everyone was split up to find things faster. Netto was looking in the weaponry, Meiru was looking in the herb room, Laika was looking in the survival room (1), Naruto was looking in the kitchen, and Enzan was looking in the library.

After an hour of looking, the group meet up on the training grounds. They took out the things they had gathered.

Naruto had bread, rice balls, water, dried fruit, and tea leaves. Naruto did find ramen and wanted to bring them, but he was whacked on the head when Wolf had entered the kitchen to check on him.

Meiru had healing herbs for poison, wounds, and infection. She also had medicine that she found and special water. (2)

Enzan had maps of the areas, a book on caves, and a book of nature. Most of the reading material was a fair size.

Laika had a couple first aid kits, a match box, some hatchets, and a camping kit. Laika had trouble carrying all the supplies he had found.

Netto had multiple kunai, multiple smoke bombs, multiple shuriken, multiple exploding tags, a dagger, some wire, a katana, multiple needles, a bow, and arrows.

Netto distributed the weapons among the group. Enzan had gotten some kunai, exploding tags, shuriken, smoke bombs, and the katana. Laika got the bow and arrows, some exploding tags, some shuriken, kunai, wire, and some smoke bombs. Meiru got the needles, a couple shuriken, exploding tags, and kunai. Naruto got some exploding tags, some shuriken, some kunai, and some smoke bombs. Netto was left with some kunai, some exploding tags, shuriken, some bombs, and the dagger.

Wolf looked at Netto for a moment and remembered the battle he had with Aryn. Netto's original personal weapon was destroyed, so now Netto has the dagger because of it. Wolf noticed that the metal of the dagger is weaker than the battle claw's metal. The dagger wouldn't last long.

Wolf walked up to Netto and spoke to him. "Netto, why don't you get a better weapon."

"I can't, this was the only thing left." Netto replied.

"I'm not talking about getting a weapon from the weaponry, I'm saying you can get a weapon from another source." Wolf said.

"How?" Netto asked.

Wolf showed him by summoning a large wolf the size of a mountain. Everyone looked in awe at the massive beast. The wolf got down on all fours and moved his eyes down to Wolf. Then he spoke.

"What do you need me for?" The wolf spoke.

"I need the Fang Blade, Alpha." Wolf said.

Alpha nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke. In his place was a white blade. The blade was curved like the fang of a wolf, the guard was made of white fur, the hilt was white with engravings of wolves, on the end of the hilt were two ribbon like tails.

Wolf picked it up an pointed to it. She said this is her personal weapon, and that is how Netto should get his. Netto nodded and began to do the same things. The group had to move away or else because the dragon might be bigger.

So Netto summoned a large dragon the same size as Alpha's. The dragon looked around then looked at Netto on his head. Then he spoke in an unkind way.

"What do you want hatch ling?" The dragon said.

Netto looked at Wolf, but she shook her head. So Netto was left to speak. "I want to use the dragon clan's weapon."

The dragon looked at Netto for a while, it seemed he saw something in Netto, but did not say. The dragon nodded, but spoke first.

"Alright, but you have to do something for me." The dragon said.

Netto asked what the thing was and the dragon replied. "Give me a name and your form."

Netto did as he was asked and turned into his dragon form. Then he spoke. "Okay Rex, I've done what you've asked." (3)

Rex nodded a final time and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Netto glided down and saw a blade. It was almost as black as a shadow, but it seemed to shine in the dark. The blade was curved like a Chinese dragon's body and the tip was shaped like a dragon head. The guard had carvings that made it look like wings, and the hilt was black with carvings of dragons. Most of the blade was black, except for a little red near the tip of the blade. It made it look like the dragon head on the blade had an eye.

Netto turned back into his human form and picked the blade up. Wolf walked up to him and said it was the Zen Blade. Then Netto asked another question.

"What does it do?" Netto asked.

"You'll find out what it does." Wolf said. Then Netto asked another question.

"How do I sheath it?" Netto asked.

"See that red gem there, say Shadow Absorb, and then put the gem on the end of your dagger." Wolf said.

Netto did as he was told and as soon as the words left his lips, the whole sword was absorbed into the gem. Then Netto placed the gem on the end of the blade, and the gem sank into the handle.

Netto turned to Wolf and said "How do I get my sword back?"

"Say, Shadow Return." Wolf said.

Netto did that, and a black shadow poured out the gem and engulfed the dagger. Then it reformed into the Zen Blade. After that, Netto 're-sheathed' his blade. Then Enzan asked Wolf. "Do my summoning animals have a weapon?"

"Sadly no, I had to seal them separately." Wolf said.

So after everyone had gotten the supplies ready, they headed off with Lupus in the lead sniffing the Akatsuki out.

Soon after a while of tracking, the group came to a massive mountain with a cave entrance at the base of it. Wolf turned to the group and spoke.

"Okay guys, I hope you are prepared for this." Wolf said.

The group nodded and then they began to enter the cave. They had to be extra careful because the cave could be full of traps. Netto turned into his dragon form and took the lead along with Wolf. It was hard to see and the only ones who could see were Netto, Wolf, and Meiru.

While the group was walking, Meiru was having a conversation with somebody, or demon should I say.

**Meiru's Mind**

"What do you want, Meiru?" Opaque said.

"I need your help in this battle." Meiru said.

Opaque stared at Meiru for a while, then said "Okay."

**Real World**

As the group walked on, they came to a large door, when the group approached it, a voice rang out.

"Who dares trespass Akatsuki Cavern?" ???? said.

Then, a figure walked out from the shadows. No one could tell who it was, all they could tell was that the figure had a flower in their hair. Then Jiraiya stepped forward.

"Okay, I'll take him on and you guys go on."Jiraiya said.

The group nodded and went through the door, a battle starting as they left, but as they walked, a shadow followed them through.

Soon after a while, the group reached another door, and then a voice rang out. "Any intruders here and I'll beat them to a pulp." The owner of the voice walked out of the shadows after he said that, but no one new what he looked like because of the mask, though it didn't matter because Naruto stepped up and yelled that he would fight this guy.

Having no choice but to let Naruto fight, the group progressed on. As the group walked on, it was clear that every time they reached a door, someone would have to fight. The order was Laika vs Deidara, Meiru vs Zetsu, and Enzan vs Hidan. When the remaining two got to Itachi, they were surprised that none of them were going to fight Itachi.

Out of the shadows walked Sasuke. Then Wolf spoke when he appeared.

"So that's who was following us, but it doesn't matter because all you want to fight, or should I say kill, is Itachi." Wolf said.

"You got that right, and no one will stop me." Sasuke said as he charged towards Itachi.

Netto asked who he was, but Wolf said not to ask. Netto nodded and they walked on. When the two walked, they finally reached an end with two one door left, but they could not enter because Kisame came crashing down. Wolf told Netto to go on without her, Netto nodded reluctantly.

As Netto went through the door, a figure appeared on his path. Now everyone has a battle to fight, a fight that they cannot lose.

**Laika vs Deidara**

Laika was hit by some of the clay figure and started bleeding, but he ripped a piece of cloth from his shirt and bandaged it. Then he threw a smoke bomb to the ground and disappeared when it cleared. Deidara was confused and said. "Why don't you come out and face my art."

Laika was behind a boulder and Deidara was in the air on a clay falcon. Laika readied a arrow with an exploding tag and smoke bomb. He let it fly after. Deidara dodged, but the tag blew up and the smoke bomb filled the air. Laika summoned a ape and sent it after Deidara. The ape took Deidara's clay bag away and Laika let his arrows fly from his hand. The arrows hit their target and the ape finished him. Laika walked up to his dead body and spoke.

"Art is supposed to peaceful, calming, never violent." Laika said.

**Enzan vs Hidan**

The two were evenly matched, then Enzan got the upper hand when he summoned his tiger. The tiger clawed and scratched, Enzan slashed and stabbed. Hidan did not look tired at all, but Enzan did. Hidan took his chance and stabbed at Enzan. He stabbed something, but it wasn't Enzan, it was a rock. Then while Hidan was stunned by this surprise, Enzan appeared behind him and stabbed.

After when Enzan checked to see no movement, he pulled out his katana and cleaned it by sticking it in the ground. Then he sat down to rest. This battle had taken an hour in real life.

**Meiru vs Zetsu**

There was no place for Meiru to rest, Zetsu could just sink into the ground and come up in front or behind her. Then Meiru remembered something, this guy is in the ground, but he can't see through it. He depends on the vibrations that the enemy gives off, so if the vibrations stop, or if there is too much of a vibration, he will get confused.

So Meiru attached all her exploding tags to all her kunai and shuriken. She threw them to random places and they exploded. Meiru took the time to do the technique Shizune taught her. She let the poison gas mix in with the water she had and then she focused her 'owl' eyes on Zetsu. She poked a hollow needle into cap and stabbed it into the ground where Zetsu was stunned.

The poison drained and all was quiet, until a yell could be heard echoing in the cave. "Akatsuki member Zetsu, deceased." Meiru said.

**Jiraiya vs Unnamed Member**

Jiraiya wins by burning his enemy to a black crisp. Most of the battle is unknown. (4)

**Naruto vs Tobi**

Naruto wins by using his shadow clone jutsu and stabbing Tobi a thousand times. Most of the battle is unknown. (5)

**Sasuke vs Itachi**

The two charge at each other at great speeds. Sasuke began to use Chidori and with his drug boosted speed, he took off Itachi's arm. Itachi thought that it was very close, but he didn't get to think any else because Sasuke came at him this time with two Chidori. Itachi dodged the first, but wasn't lucky when he was caught in the chest.

This battle took half an hour, of dodging and attacking. Finally, Sasuke had prevailed.

Outcomes

Sasuke- win

Itachi- Lose

**Wolf vs Kisame**

Kisame charged at Wolf, his blade in hand. When he reached Wolf, he brought down his blade, but it never cut, er, shaved anything because Wolf had stopped it. Then, Wolf threw the blade away with great strength that Kisame was surprised. Wolf took the chance to punch him in the face.

Wolf used a lot of strength because Kisame went threw thirteen walls. Everyone was surprised when the shark man flew threw the wall and out the other. Laika, Enzan, Naruto, Meiru, Jiraiya, even Sasuke was surprised.

Naruto jumped to the hole and yelled through it. "Wolf, your strength is amazing!" His voice echoed and everyone agreed.

**Netto vs Leader**

The two stared each other off. Waiting for the other to make a move. Then, both made their move. Netto called out his blade and slashed at the Leader. The Leader parried with Netto. The sound of clashing metal could be heard through out the cave. None of them were going to let up.

Then the Leader did a jutsu and Netto was entwined in shadows. Netto tried to brake free but couldn't. The leader then took the chance to uncover a large nine eyed statue. He then spoke into a walkie talkie, but no response came from the end of it.

Netto smirked because he knew that everyone had pulled through, now if only he could pull through. Netto struggled and got his hand free. He started to do one hand seals that Wolf taught him. He decided to summon a dragon, so Netto changed one of his fingers into a dragon finger. He cut his thumb then did the required seals.

The Leader wasn't paying attention because he was trying to get in contact with the other members. So that gave Netto the chance to finish. Netto had summoned a small dragon, but the dragon didn't get the chance to free Netto because he was hit by the Leader.

After the Leader hit the dragon, he went after Netto, but he never got the chance because the Netto that was tied up was replaced by a small dragon. The Leader yelled.

"What!" The Leader yelled.

Then he was hit or slashed from behind by Netto. Netto thanked Celer. (6)

The Leader jumped away and looked at his wounds. He growled and Netto began to summon more dragons. He summoned previously summoned dragons and new dragons. Netto was summoning all these dragons because he wanted to be prepared.

After Netto had summoned all the dragons of the contract, there was about 30 dragons occupying the cave. All different sizes. (7)

Then Netto ordered them to attack. All the dragons charged, and Netto changed changed to his dragon form. The Leader noticed this and marked Netto with chalk while Netto wasn't looking. After a while of attacking and dodging, Netto, the dragons, and the Leader were all exhausted, but the Leader was faking, he wasn't exhausted. So he did kawarmi and sank into the ground using a jutsu.

Netto sensed something was wrong and flew on top of Rex's head. Then he changed back to his human form to pick up his blade, but after he picked up his blade, Rex disappeared out from under him in a puff of smoke and the Leader came out and stabbed Netto through the chest. Netto coughed up blood, but Netto took the chance by grabbing the blade of the Leader with his bare hand tightly, then he brought his blade up and stabbed the Leader, but not as deep as the Leader did to him.

Then Netto remembered what Wolf said to him. _You'll find out what it does._ Then a voice spoke out to Netto. It said Release your power with all your might. Netto then figured out to win.

"Zen Release!" Netto yelled.

A black and white light filled the cave. All the dragons disappeared and when the light died down, the Leader is defeated, and Netto lay on the ground, motionless.

After that, Laika, Enzan, Wolf, Naruto, Jiraiya, and Wolf entered the room. They saw Netto and Meiru ran to him. Meiru tried her best to heal Netto's wound. After she healed it, she shook Netto to see if he was alive...Still nothing. Meiru began to cry.

**Netto's Mind**

It was very bright, as far as Netto could see, but it was getting darker and soon it was pitch black. Then a white light appeared. Netto ran after it, but was stopped by a dragon. It looked strange. One half of the dragon had angel wings and a white body. The other had devil wings and black body, but on each half, there was color of the opposite side.

The dragon spoke to Netto.

"Netto, do you want to live?" The dragon said.

"Y-Yes." Netto stuttered.

"Why?" The dragon said.

"Because, because I want to protect my friends." Netto said.

The dragon had a serious face, then it spoke. "Very well, and from here on out, you will be known as the Zen Dragon by other dragons and Hikari Netto by humans. I shall grant you life to fulfill your wish.

And when ether you need me, I am Zen and I will be near."

After Zen said that, the white light disappeared and Zen flew towards Netto. Then Zen wrapped his wings around Netto and a light engulfed them both.

**Real World**

Wolf was kneeling next to Netto's body, but she quickly stood up and moved away. Laika noticed this and was going to ask why when Netto's body shot up. This startled every one except Wolf.

Both Laika and Enzan yelled "A zombie!"

"No you idiots, his body was in shock from the stab." Wolf said.

Meiru started crying harder then hugged Netto. Netto was surprised at first, but then returned the hug. Naruto then noticed something black on Netto's arm.

"Hey, what's that?" Naruto asked.

Meiru stopped hugging Netto and Netto looked at his arm. The was a black and white marking of a dragon curled around his arm. It had a red eye when Netto looked at the head on his palm. Then Wolf spoke up.

"Well, it seems like now you have a real dragon heart." Wolf said.

Everyone went "Wha?"

"It means that the Zen Dragon took half of Netto's heart and half of Ryu's heart to save Netto. The rest of the halves fused and became one. So you are part dragon, part human." Wolf said.

Netto nodded and got up. Meiru supported him as he got up. Then Wolf walked towards the nine eyed statue. Five eyes were open and Wolf spoke up.

"Where's Aryn?" Wolf said.

There was a muffled sound following Wolf's voice. Everyone listened and Netto walked behind the statue. Aryn was behind the statue, tied up. Netto went to her and untied her. While Netto was doing that, Wolf got out a bag and Jiraiya asked what she was doing. She said she needed to move the demons.

Wolf poured out the contents of the bag. There were five fangs of an animal. Wolf put chakara into each of them, and after she did that, she put one of each on each opened eye. They glowed a bit, then stopped.

Wolf picked up the fangs and put them back into the bag. At closer glance, each fang had the name of each demon that was captured. After that, everyone left the cave, but before that, Wolf stopped in the cave where Itachi ans Sasuke fought.

"What are you gonna do now." Wolf said.

Everyone except Netto was confused, but they didn't stay confused because Sasuke walked out of the shadows of the cave. Naruto and Jiraiya had on serious faces. It was quiet for a while, then Sasuke spoke up.

"I plan to go back to Orochimaru." Sasuke said.

"Why, you killed Itachi, what else is there?" Wolf said.

Sasuke stayed silent for a while. Then Sasuke spoke up.

"I don't know." Sasuke said.

"Well, you can't go back to Orochimaru because he's dead." Wolf said.

Everyone including Sasuke looked alarmed. He yelled out asking why and Wolf replied that she put a curse on Orochimaru, that when Sasuke would kill Itachi, Orochimaru would die. Then she 'persuaded' Sasuke to come back with them. After that, they dropped Aryn off at her house, and returned to Konoha. Where Sakura became happy on their, and Sasuke's arrival.

Two Weeks Later

Laika, Enzan, Meiru, Netto, and Wolf were getting ready to leave. The people that were seeing them off were Tsunade, Shizune, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke.

They were saying their good byes.

"Bye Sakura." Meiru said.

"Bye Meiru." Sakura said.

"By Netto, and next time we meet, lets have a battle that I'll win." Naruto said.

"Bye Naruto, and I will win that battle." Netto said.

"Not uh." Naruto said.

"Yes uh" Netto said.

Then the two got hit on the head by Wolf who said "Shut up!" The two bowed their heads and said "Sorry."

After, Wolf walked towards Sasuke. Then she spoke. "Well, don't brake that promise." Then she started patting him on the back so hard he fell to the ground.

After things were said and given, Wolf opened the portal and they went off to their home. When they got home, they were greeted by their families and navis. It was all happy.

And you ask what happened to the rest of the tailed demons, Wolf found proper host for them, and guess who they are. If you said Laika, Enzan, and Sasuke, you were right. Everyone got to learn how to control their inner demons through the training Netto went through. Meiru also learned how to change into her owl form.

Results

**Meiru's **form looks like a snowy owl. With pure white feathers and golden colored talons, beak, and eyes. Able to change her size, see in the dark, and fly. Noticeable traits in human form are larger eyes and fingers.

**Netto's **form has changed. Netto can switch from angel look to devil look or both. He looks almost like the old Zen Dragon, except his devil side is kinder in looks and personality. He his able to change size, see in the dark, create portals, fly, and do what devils and angels can do. Noticeable traits are fangs, slitted eyes, and muscles.

**Sasuke's **form looks like a field mouse. The fur is very light in color. Sasuke's size is not that big, but he is fast and light. He is able to flex and move at top speeds. He has two tails. Noticeable traits are small ears.

**Laika's **form looks like an apes. The fur is dark in color. The size can only be changed a little. He is able to lift large objects, move in trees better, and can think faster. The traits are more muscles and longer arms.

**Enzan's **form looks like and albino tiger. The fur is black and white. He has four tails. His size can change in size. He is able to do hand to hand combat or close range battle. His eyesight is very good. The traits are slitted eyes.

**THE END

* * *

**

1.The survival room is full of camping stuff.

2. Special water is kind of like holy water.

3. Rex is Latin for king if you didn't know.

4. I didn't know this Akatsuki member's abilities.

5. I didn't know this Akatsuki member's abilities.

6. Celer is Latin for swift.

7. I did not want to think up of over 20 names.

Well it's finally done.

I hoped you liked this.

Please review.


End file.
